Rocky Horror
by the1andonlyLucian
Summary: Rock gets a contract on his life he only finds out after he gets shot and he disappears then trains finds out he has more than just intellect. He decides to get a gun to get revenge on who ever put the contract on his life. This occurs straight after the end of Black Lagoon Roberta's blood trail. Rock carries and uses guns.Black Lagoon Fan-fiction.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters. except for The General.

What if Rock was attacked found out he had an ability other than his intelligence and to survive trained the decided to Carry a gun for protection.

* * *

It was a simple job all they had to do was pick up a few crates of 'machining equipment' and deliver them. Though this job did not came from Balalika or Chang it came from an unknown party.

The crew of The Black Lagoon were anchored near the agreed meeting place.

Revy"this is gonna be easy money and they gonna pay double what we usually get."

Dutch" I sure hope this is straight, I don't want any complications so Rock I want you up front and talk to them clearly state the terms that they are to give us half on pick up and half on delivery if they renege you are to convince them otherwise and of course Revy I'll want you on point in case they start blasting but that should be no problem as we are only picking up the crates not delivering them yet."

Revy "fuck negotiation they don't pay they die" as she finishes loading her last spare magazine and puts it in her pocket.

Dutch"Revy do what I say and I won't dock your pay"

Revy"Fine,have it your way "

She mumbles"asshole"

Rock then climbed up to the outside of the boat and had a smoke on the bow.

They soon arrived at their destination. Awaiting them were four heavily armed men with Kalashnikovs behind them were looked like mercenaries more than they did arms soon arrived at their destination.

Dutch stayed in the boat with the engine still running ready in case everything went to shit.

Revy and Rock walked up to the four men

Rock "Good afternoon gentlemen if you don't mind your boss hired us to deliver these crates."

One of the armed men "you are Rockuro Okujima am I correct."

Rock"yeah "

The same guy "not much to look at are you, boys let's complete the mission."

At that very moment Rock saw their muscles tense and dodged out of the way and jumped on the boat hiding behind the Cabin all four opened fire.

Revy opened fire and jumped on the boat too providing cover fire, the soldiers jumped to behind the boxes as cover then fired in single shots in Revy's direction yet still not hitting her even though she was out in the open. They then ceased firing as the boat took off, a seconds later after the boat was speeding away the soldiers jumped in a small boat with an engine and followed but not firing. As Rock was about to enter the Cabin hatch, he felt excruciating pain then heard

BOOOM

And he fell off the bow into the water turning it red, the soldiers restarted shooting in single shots at the boat forcing Revy to stay behind her cover and shoot blindly.

She hears the boom of a big gun

Revy looks at where Rock should have been but then notices the pool of red water getting further away.

" shit Rock got hit and by a 50 BMG round.

Dutch Rocks fallen overboard and got shot we have to pick him up."

Dutch "Fuck me we can't we are loosing fuel the bastards put a hole in the fuel tank. we need to make a straight shot to the nearest fuel depot and make repairs" we can't turn around as well as it is barely responding they must have shot the linkages for the rudder, I can only move 10degrees either side and this river is not wide enough we would crash, and we can't slow down or we will be sitting ducks just who the fuck are these guys."

Revy"Fuuuuck you assholes" as she starts blasting back in their direction again.

The boat chasing them slows down when they reach the blood pool one of the soldiers takes a picture with an old Polaroid camera. In the distance a flash is seen but they still keep shooting at the boat.

The soldier that took the picture "damn seems a shame but that's the order the Cap... I mean The General gave us, how can this weak shit be dangerous I didn't even see a gun on him"

Rock was bobbing up and down in the water he could hear the conversation as he pretended to be dead.

The Mercenaries then drove the boat back wards towards the port They had come from. Rock waited until they were out of sight.

Rock was still bobbing in the river then some thing hurt, he opened his eyes and oh god he felt his whole body was in pain he looked to his left side and saw that his left collar bone was shattered the bullet had missed his heart at the last second he must have moved down towards the hatch causing the bullet to miss its target but there was a more painful area his right hand, he looked at it, oh shit piranhas he brought his hand to his mouth and crunched in the fish, he then quickly used both his good arm and his legs to swim ashore as fast as possible. The pain was FUCKING EXCRUCIATING it was self imposed torture. When he finally got to shore he looked at his shoulder where he saw the huge hole that was too close to his heart in detail and thanks to his swimming plus the gunshot was bleeding profusely, before fainting he quickly tore up his shirt with his one good hand and teeth made balls then a tourniquet then put the balls on either end of his wound then wrapped the tourniquet around with his tie. He looked around the men were gone and he was barely conscious if he blacked out now it wouldn't matter he would not loose any more blood.

Rock grabbed a couple of rocks that were the same and were solid blue then gathered leaves and sticks and bark, the bark he scrunched it up with his teeth and one good hand until it was fibrous and became tinder. He put the tinder next to one of the rocks then grabbed the other one and started striking it, after a few hundred tries he finally created a spark that set fire to the tinder.

He then blew on it made it bigger then added the leaves and sticks he then waited until the fire was really hot, he grabbed a long thick stick dipped it in the river then poked at the fire with it until he found the rock he then carefully knocked the rock away then he found a green leaf and dipped that in the water as well.

Rock then removed the tourniquet and balls then with the wet leaf in his right hand grabbed the hot rock and pressed it against his open wound cauterising it on both he put back the balls now with the blood side facing away from the wound and rewrapped the tourniquet.

Rock in his mind 'Holy shit I am alive, Who the fuck were they? Easy Mercenaries who hired them, the General, who is this General, they were about to say Captain I hope that it's not Balalika, who ever she or he is that bastard will pay and according to this General I am dead and it needs to stay that way until I get back.

Holy fuck I got shot and bad I nearly fucking died , fuck what do I do now, first things first need to get food, to do that I'll make a wood spear with sharp rocks then soak any meat I kill in the river to salt preserve it. Then I will have to use the stars to navigate back to to top it all off I left my cigarette stacking the boat and I just smoked the last one fuck, wait I might have a couple of loose ones in my shirt pocket, oh wait my shirt is my tourniquet and my lighter ran out of gas so I just threw it out. I could have used the flint to start the fire much more easily than slamming one rock into another. Looks like I will have to quit smoking cold turkey if I want to survive.'

Back to the black lagoon

Revy"what happened to leave no man behind Dutch."

Dutch"we will find him as soon as we get to the nearest boat repair shop I've already hired a boat via phone because the ship needs a long time to repair when we get to the dock we will get on the hired boat and collect Rock."

Revy"fine"

A few hours later

Rock had destroyed the fire just in case the mercenaries came back and dug a hole in the sand and put all the fire pieces in there then covered it up and used palm leaves to cover all evidence that he was there , if he sees Dutch and the lagoon he will shout out.

'Wait they think I'm dead but will come and pick me up any way but if those mercenaries were any thing to go by they were fairly meticulous, they didn't bother shooting me because they thought I was dead hell I had a fucking huge hole that was close to my heart I should be dead but wasn't. "

Then he heard a strange boat coming on it were four silhouettes, he saw one of them turn their head in his direction. Then he did something almost unconsciously he spread his energy from his core evenly towards every part of his body,the soldier then shrugged his shoulders and looked ahead.

'What the hell was that what the fuck did I just do this is some

dragonball z shit, hiding energy should be fantasy but yet I just some how did it, let's do that again then try some thing else then. "

He then pushed the energy from his core outwards evenly again reducing his energy except this time it hurt.

He then searched his core with his mind and now he found that the energy was swirling in his core he could feel the energy his body was creating.

'Holy shit I can feel my fucking energy I wonder'

He then closes his eyes and concentrates on his energy then he slowly started searching around him with his mind and then he sensed them, he sensed the soldiers on the boat each one of them had energies that were like a raging wildfire to his flickering flame.

'Holy shit I can sense energy and damn they are strong,are Revy and Dutch like that as well?.

Well since I can do all that I might as well try a ki blast.'

He concentrated on the energy in his core he slowly drew out energy and moved it up then down his right arm into the centre of his palm he then tried to hold the energy there while he tried to pull more energy from his core he kept doing it until his palm felt like it was too hot, he tried to push the energy out of his palm and tried to burn a leaf. Nothing happened at all there was no ball of ki only a hot hand.

"Ki blasts bullshit out of all the things in dragon ball z that are usefull in combat that just sucks. I can reduce ki level and sense ki it seems in the real world ki blasts are just that fantasy, oh well being able to move energy round my body could be useful on cold days I can warm my back or hands, sensing energy is really useful as I can sense people where they are before I can see them,I could probably sense them through walls, reducing ki seems less useful it seems it is only good for hiding from those who can sense energy like those mercenaries I'm sure one of them sensed me before I hid my ki, that was why he shrugged, he thought I was an animal who ran out of his sensing area.'

'I can't let Revy and Dutch find me yet I need to go into hiding I need this General to think I'm dead this guy went over board and hired mercs to kill me that means he knows that If he failed to kill me I would find him and manipulate people into killing him. I need learn to protect myself I no longer have Revy too bad I never had the balls to make my move on her may be we could have had something then she would have protected me better, maybe I should get a gun and learn to use it until I can shoot what were they called oh yeah clay pigeons out of the air like that time I translated for a gun enthusiast client once, I'll get back to Roanapur then buy one as well as a clay pigeon launcher, I've got a couple of thousand in American cash in my hidden internal pocket for emergencies like extra fuel for the boat or to bribe a cop to smooth things over for Revy. So first things first follow the stars back to Roanapur and hunt along the way. '

To the crew

Revy, Dutch and the boat owner were heading fast to the spot where Rock got shot but when they arrived there was nothing they steered the boat to a sandy beach where rock could have swam across if he was still alive but there were no footprints no blood but there was a blue rock on the beach but no one took interest in it.

They continued down to where the pool of blood used to be in the water, Dutch dove down and looked for Rocks corpse but found nothing not even a crushed piranha. Revy looked at both sides of the river hoping to see him but there was nothing, she was hoping to find an unconscious rock with a flesh wound but knew deep down that he must be dead. When Dutch came back up. " let's keep looking at all the snag points along the river may be we find him." Dutch said hopefully

They searched the entire river up and down for a week but found nothing.

Meanwhile after a day of walking Rock had found a tiny jetty there was a sloop there, so Rock took it and used the stars to navigate back to Roanipur, he figured it would take him a week. The sloop was pretty easy to use it had a sail and a rudder turn the rudder the exact opposite way you want to go and boom sailing a sloop.


	2. Chapter 2

When he arrived at Roanipur he beached the sloop on and weighed the anchor to prevent it from being washed away by the high tide.

He then walked into the city and headed straight for a surgeon that would fix the hole in his shoulder for the right amount of cash.

After a few hours with the surgeon he paid 200 USA dollars. And got a skin graft and a metal plate screwed to his shoulder blade. It would take him 6 months to fully recover. He then rented a new apartment on the outskirts of the city far away from HQ.

After 6 months of taking it easy taking a real job as a bartender in some high class hotel and doing light exercise, today was the day to start training in earnest. He could already run 20km in 20 minutes and could run 100m in 12 seconds, a month ago he had started doing push-ups sit-ups and pull-ups so now he could do 100 of each. he even improved his reaction time. He started by trying to do 100 push ups on one hand , then 100 sit-ups, 100 pull ups one handed then punching for 5 minutes straight, then kicking for five minutes straight.

After his first training session he walked straight to the gunshop, then he saw Dutch and hid he then felt Dutch's energy, his energy was twice what Dutch's was. He waited until he was gone and when there was no other energy signatures other than the owner he went in.

"Hello what can I get for you"

Rock "I'm looking for a gun for medium to short range but never used one in my life but now I realise I need one to stay alive I would prefer if I could be able to kill in one shot I am also looking for a really tiny pistol that I can quick draw from my sleeve that has at least 4 rounds. And a quality 6 inch survival knife with fire starter flint inside the handle."

"Ah you are looking for a revolver, very simple and easy to use, here this is a blued 357 magnum synthetic grip with a 5 inch barrel with six shot capacity it is easily concealable and perfect for defence no safety just point and pull the trigger. The other gun that fits your description in my shop is the baby browning it can easily be concealed it fits in your palm without a problem, it uses 25 ACP and holds 6 rounds. About the knife I'll have to get my cousin to modify a knife with a wood handle, it could take a few weeks." showing Rock the guns

Rock "this may be a stupid question but do revolvers come with more than six chambers?"

"Ah never got asked that before but yes they do I assume you want as much capacity as possible without sacrificing damage. There is one it is a bit pricy as it is a smith and wesson Performance centre 627, it uses 8 357 magnum rounds with a 5 inch barrel and has a wood grip."

Rock looks at it "almost perfect can I get it blued like the other you showed me ? How much for the guns and customisations, 1000 rounds of 357 , a box of 25 ACP and a concealing holster for both so that I can lift my hands up without showing the browning."

" yes it can be blued for an extra cost one of my cousins can do it but if you want the whole gun blued it will take a week. That lot plus bluing the 627 would come to 24000 Thailand Baht"

Rock "yes I want the whole thing blued and I want to keep the wood grip I like it much better than the plastic grip. How about 900 American and I will return here to buy more bullets. I want to practice shooting a 357 8 shot do you have another I can borrow ?" waving the cash

"Yes i have 3 others so you can borrow one while your one gets blued. You drive a hard bargain but deal I'll even throw in a free cleaning kit for both guns, I hope to do business again with you mr..."

Rock"Anonymous" he handed over the cash and received everything

"Ah the knife will be ready in a few weeks I'll call you when it's ready mind if I get your number?"

Then Rock asked "sure I'll give it but ah how do I use these things " referring to everything

The trader taught him all the required knowledge on how to use the holsters especially the browning holster it was to be put on the opposite arm of the hand that was going to operate it. The trader showed him how to load and operate the guns as well as the safety on the browning. He also showed him how to clean each of the guns with the cleaning kit and suggested he clean his guns after each shooting session.

They then swapped numbers.

Rock" thank you very much I'll see you soon." As he puts the empty guns in their holsters then rolls up his left sleeve puts the browning holster on his left arm then in rolls the sleeve and does up a button. He the pulls his shirt out of his pants lifting it up at the back and puts the holster with the revolver between the inside of the pants and his back angled towards the right, then drops the back of the shirt. He then tried to go for the browning but his hand got stuck in the sleeve. " looks like I'll need to have custom shirts made with wider sleeves." He then grabs the cleaning kit and the bags filled with ammunition boxes and walks out of the store.

"Have a good one."

Rock exited the store now he needed a target to practice on.

He found an open clearing in the surrounding Forrest near his apartment and used that as his training ground. He did his exercises everyday as well as practicing his shooting.

After a few weeks he picked up the gun and knife

"Hey there mister come for your blued gun ,more bullets and the knife."

Rock "yes but still got a few hundred left so where's the gun and the knife?"

"There both right here" the owner turns around and opens a drawer getting the gun and the knife and putting them on the counter "right here my cousin said that he had to make a recess and a trapdoor so a flint fire starter can be locked inside. To release it all you need to do is open the latch on the pommel and the door will open revealing the flint." The knife was in a sheath, Rock took it out to look at it it was 5mm thick at its thickest and had a hand guard as well as a rosewood grip, rock opened the trap door to reveal the flint, he took the flint out and struck it with the back of the knife causing a spark. Rock then put the flint back and closed the trap door. Rock then put the knife back in its sheath then undid his belt and looped the knife sheath on the belt till it was on his right side and away from the front pocket where his right hand can easily get at it, then did up his belt again. He took out the borrowed gun from its holster which he made sure before coming here was empty, put it on the table then took his customised blued 8 shot 357 looked at it was dark blue all over with a matte finish 'perfect now it can't be easily seen when I take it out' Rock thought and put it in his holster behind his back.

"Your starting to look like a true Roanaporian now though you still appear mostly unarmed, I see you don't want to look too armed, so if any one pulls a gun on you,you surprise them and blast their brains out am I right."

Rock"you got the gist of it."

After a month he used all 1000 rounds and could shoot dead centre at 100 meters. He could also quick draw his 357 and shoot 8 targets in one and a half seconds as long as they were within or at 15 metres away. He had practiced 8 hours a day every day.

Now he needed to shoot moving targets.

He headed back to the shop and bought a remote control clay target launcher and 1000 clay targets as well as 1000 bullets. A month later he could now shoot one bullet per clay target and could shoot both targets with one bullet each.

He then started weight training as in putting on 1kilo weights on each limb, on the chest like a vest and wearing them while exercising, once he could achieve his previous accomplishments in the weights he then increased it. After a year he could now do his original accomplishments in 10kilo the last two months he spent 2000 rounds shooting both moving clay targets still targets at 100 metres and 8 targets in one and a half seconds at 15 meters with the 10 kilo weights on.

He then took off the weights and got used to his new power speed and strength for the next month after spending 1000 more rounds he was able to takeout the eight targets in a split second.

Now he felt his energy it was almost exactly what he felt from each of the soldiers. He could now take out every one in the damned city if he wanted their energy was pathetic however he would die if he tried as his training boosted speed but maintained endurance so whatever damage he could do was within 20 minutes.

Now to find the mercenaries he concentrated and meditated then felt like he could feel all the energies of the city but nothing that stood out like those soldiers Although he could not feel the area where the Italian Mafia branch was it was too far away, so they either were not from here or were in the Italian mafia territory. Now it was time for some good old fashioned detective work and to meet back with the Black Lagoon Company.

Revy had taken the loss hard almost every one she met that pissed her off even slightly got shot or killed.

She was currently drinking her problems away with Bundaberg rum.

A couple of thugs were talking" what ever happened to that penguin that used to hang out with the lagoon mercs I haven't seen him for a while?"

The other thug" think he died?"

" probably due to his stupidity I mean how can you survive without a gun in these parts I'm surprised he even lived as long as he did in the first place, it's almost an achievement."

The other thug "ha an accomplishment all right in stupidity."

They both laughed

Revy turned on the stool facing the thugs.

Revy" the fuck you say. 'Bout Rock"

Both thugs"oh shit"

Revy "oh now you realise"

She pulls out both guns and shoots each twice in the chest. Their bodies slump off their seats on to the ground.

Dutch was on the boat cleaning his new gun, he had decided to trade in his revolver for a Glock 45ACP, it was as reliable as semi autos get plus 15 rounds is better than 6 and the bullets were easy to come by as it was the second most used handgun calibre to 9mm. Rocks death had a huge impact on him it was like he was back in Saigon loosing his entire team again, he needed to be better equipped to protect the rest of his crew, he even taught Benny how to control the boat better so that Benny can be the get away driver, he even taught him how to use a Kalashnikov as it was the most used gun by pirates. So Benny could defend himself better. All this was done so he can always have Revy's back in a gun fight and keep the crazy bitch alive.

Benny was up on top of the bow of the boat smoking a joint of weed, reflecting on Rock how the guy never touched a gun and was in some of the most dangerous situations and stayed alive.

Benny "I smoke this weed for you man you loved this stuff whenever we got some once a month we got baked, man if your listening where ever you are one day man we will share a smoke in purgatory man I will probably have lived a full life if I'm lucky. I hope they have weed where you are dude if your watching us take a puff."

Benny then saw a figure wearing a white shirt casual dress pants and a blue tie approaching the boat "who are you dude?"

Figure "you should know you invited me for a puff."

Benny looking closely sees Rock "yo I knew this stuff was strong but damn letting me see your ghost is worth it I gotta remember the type of weed it came from."

Rock going with the flow just climbs on the boat and sits next to Benny.

Rock "could you pass the joint."

Benny"you sure? I thought ghosts can't touch anything."

Rock "I can do what I want."

Benny "sure man just don't drop it"

Rock takes a short inhalation of the joint. "Benny this is really the strongest stuff you ever bought."

Benny "your telling me, I can see you man and your dead."

Rock"that's the thing though I didn't die the bullet missed my heart as soon as I got to shore I stopped the bleeding then cauterised the wound. But then the mercenaries came back so I had to remove all traces of my existence"

Benny still baked" man your definitely dead man I enjoy conversation with you bro but it's time you relaxed and went into the light and passed over, just rest in peace dude"

Rock" I'm serious I'm not dead " unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his scar just above his heart to his collar bone" look at this feel it Benny I am alive I went to the surgeon as soon I could"

Benny touching the wound "I'm baked dude I can feel you but you shouldn't be real maybe I'm going nuts."

Rock "your not nuts where is Dutch he'll work it out take me to him."

Rock hands back the joint.

Benny "sure dude what ever you need"

Benny then led him to Dutch who had just finished cleaning his gun and was putting it back together.

Benny "yo Dutch wanna see Rocks ghost" as he leads the way to Dutch Rock follows.

Dutch "what!?" As Benny comes into sight he sees a sees a familiar person with an open white shirt, blue tie and casual dress pants.

Dutch dropping the gun"the Fuck how's this possible Rock, I thought you died it's been one and a half years"

Rock"I was busy adapting to my current mindset of survival at all costs."

Dutch then notices the large knife on Rocks belt "Good to see you alive but I see you still hold your values against guns how the fuck did you survive?."

Rock shrugged then buttons up his shirt."After being shot I played dead then when they left I swam ashore it was excruciating. I made a tourniquet then made a fire cauterised the wound with a hot rock destroyed the any traces of my existence in case the mercenaries came back and they did but didn't find me, when I was in the water I found out it was a hit and I was the target orchestrated by someone who called themselves The General. Then I went to a surgeon after I stole and sailed a sloop using the stars as my chart and came to the out skirts of Roanipur, I didn't contact you coz I wanted to stay dead in their mind till I can fight back"

Dutch " damn you swam with a bullet wound from a 50BMG interesting story what have you been doing for the last year and a half"

Rock getting in a fighting stance" fight me and find out"

Benny"whoa whoa there Rock how much did you change"

Rock "enough I changed the amount I thought I required to survive, oh and Dutch weapons are allowed but no bullets in guns if a gun clicks facing the opponent the opponent looses, back of knives are allowed no blades I need to know that I can survive out there."

Dutch"all right then you seem to have thought things through."

Dutch puts the gun back together then points at Rock,

Rock isn't there instead Dutch feels his hand holding the gun being twisted forcing him to drop it , once he does he is kicked into the wall on the other side of the room. Dutch gets up off the floor as quick as he can only to find a smirking Rock who then gut punches Dutch, doubling him over.

Dutch "no one has done that for a long damn time you have certainly improved but the fights not over yet."

Dutch charges Rock attempting to tackle him to the ground, he grabs Rock but The former office worker doesn't fall instead he lifts his hands above his head clasping them and slams them on Dutch's back, slamming Dutch to the ground, he then draws his knife then quickly presses the back of the knife and moves in a cutting motion around Dutch's neck. He had won and easily. He then offered a hand to Dutch who took it and was helped up.

Dutch"what the hell did you go through to think that this was merely just enough to survive."

Rock "the mercs were toying with us they could have killed you all they were pros and they only used as little bullets as needed their energy was through the freaking roof at the time."

Dutch"energies what you been smokin while you were away, but I have to admit that they had Kalashnikovs yet only used the semi auto and damaged both the fuel tanks and the steering bar for the rudder in only three shots, the rest were to keep Revy pinned down."

Rock "I need to interrogate some one who knows who The General is."

Dutch oh that's easy " it's Achille D'Angelo."

Rock "now I need to get info on him everything that can be found. Before I do any of that I need money the kind that you guys make. "

Dutch"welcome back to the crew time to meet Revy she is at The Yellow Flag."

Rock" I swore that the Lagoon was lower and thinner and had a sharp front."

Dutch "I got modifications done by shipwrights to be able to carry larger cargo and be able to open the front like a barge unloading 1 truck of stuff or 2 cars, because of the modifications our profits have multiplied by 10 for carrying cargo."

Rock"Interesting I better go see Revy."

Rock then made his way there.

Revy was still drinking the Bundaberg, the yellow flag was empty only Bao was there. Then she heard the door open she tilted her head so she could see who it was in the peripheral.

Standing there was some one in a custom white shirt blue tie and casual dress pants with shiny black shoes. Revy "I don't it believe it , HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ALIVE ?"

Rock "Luck and skill Revy, Luck and skill. Good day to you too Revy"

Revy"DONT GIVE ME THAT SHIT I... I thought you were dead, now you come barging in here like its fucking another day."

Rock "it is another day for me another day of living."

Revy pulls out one of her guns "you fucking asshole how the fuck did you survive."

He then told her the same story that he told Dutch.

Revy "well fuck me you are really hard to kill swimming with a bullet wound in the salty river that took guts" she lowers the gun.

Rock"not guts, guts don't help you deal with the torture. Survival that's what drove me the unadulterated need to survive."

Revy "well whatever wanna drink."

Rock "sure a glass can't hurt." He turns to Bao and looks him threateningly in his eyes "this bar stays closed until I say so and I am still dead got it Bao."

Bao"holy shit man you've changed"

Rock faster than the eye can see grabs Bao by the neck and pulls him close to his face" DO WHAT I SAY GOT IT."

Bao now actually feeling threatened" shit man of course you are still dead"

Rock let's him go gently.

He turns to Revy " same with you I am dead to the world till I say otherwise."

Revy "why ?"

Rock "I have a contract on my head, I barely survived last time I was the target not you lot."

Revy"Who ordered it and who did you piss off? I'll kill em my self just tell me who"

Rock" don't know why can't be sure of the who. So keep your guns in their holster until I have a plan."

Revy"fine, wanna drink?"

Rock "yeah ok"

They drank all night Rock had to carry Revy back to the HQ.

The HQ was an old two story apartment complex that Dutch bought when he had saved plenty of money doing mercenary work or smuggling jobs. From the entrance door there was a hall way the first door to the right was a lounge and to the left was the stairs, the Kitchen was the second door to the right and the dining table was in the same room. The bedrooms were all located up stairs. The complex had a hidden entrance it used to be at the end of the hall down the second set of steps however that was bricked up a new entrance was built in the last room to the left of the hall way under a bed that could be easily moved. In the basement an armoury was built in there to hold weapons and ammo and crates of stuff.

The next day he called his land lord as he packed up all his things in his apartment and put them on the Company trailer connected to the Company Pontiac that he had borrowed from Dutch. Called the land lord and cancelled the lease. He also quit his job as a waiter. He moved back into his old room back at HQ it was left exactly as he had left it the day he 'died'.

Dutch came into his room "so moving back in again, wow you bought a target launcher what did you use to destroy the targets with what with your knife."

Rock "when we are on a job you'll find out."

Dutch"playing it close to the chest I see any way I managed to get a file on The General as a welcome back present."

Dutch then hands him the file

Rock "thanks Dutch I'll put it to good use. Say speaking of jobs, I don't want to talk on the phone ever I still want to stay 'dead' to the world until I know enough about him to make a move. I'll go on missions do the accounting like I used to as well as negotiations but Balalika can't know I'm alive neither can her soldiers, less people know the better."

Dutch"I figured as much I even told Benny to keep it from his girlfriend and everyone else that he talks to."

Rock "thanks Dutch, any jobs to take?"

Dutch "yeah we got one it's a simple pick up and deliver, we depart tomorrow."

Rock"simple what like last time, if you see only armed men blow their fucking brains out I'm not taking chances and have a sniper rifle handy because it was a sniper that got me."

Dutch"geez you've changed"

Rock"death tends to do that."

Dutch leaves and closed the door.

Rock looks in a box of books he bought on survival and pulls out a book safe on the same subject, this was custom built to have finger print and iris scanner built in that opens it, he takes out his guns and holsters and puts them in the book. He sets up a collapsible single book rack and puts all his books there including the safe.

He then walks down to the borrowed car gets a trolley and puts on a single multi media system radio CD player that looks like its ancient as it it so huge. He then pulls the trolley off the trailer with the system and takes it to his room, he then plugged it in. This was no ordinary ancient media system it had been gutted and the insides were made with the lastest technology that was thin making a huge recess inside in side the plastic layer was a steel and concrete layer, this is a hidden safe for his ammo with again finger print and iris scanner.

Rock thinks to himself' man I had to hunt for my food and take the left overs from the hotel meals, but these were worth every penny I spent.'

Revy opens the door "hey cool you got a sound system never owned one only stole them."

Rock"have fun trying to steal this one even I can't lift it."

Revy takes this as a challenge then tries to lift it only for her hands to slip and her to fall over."I don't remember them being that heavy."

Rock "it's difficult to steal. Plus I wouldn't recommend it, if you want to listen to music just ask."

Revy "I was joking "

Rock "I know that's why I made the offer."

Revy "thanks why don't we try it."

Rock then turns the radio on and tunes it to Revy's favourite station. The music then blasts through out the whole building till Rock turned the volume down.

The next day they were on their way to their designated location and Rock was extra vigilant using all 6 of his senses.

When they got there Benny was in charge of the getaway while Dutch, Revy and Rock headed towards the boxes they were supposed to shift. In front of them was a arms dealer and his body guards. Rock could feel no snipers.

The crew without any trouble took the crates and put them in the hold then they got paid half, they then took off with out incident heading for the final destination. On the way there though.

Dutch was driving Benny was in charge of radar "Dutch we got nine bogies coming in on our right."

Dutch "shit, Revy you know what to do, Benny take the wheel."

Dutch got up, looked in the armoury and grabbed a Kalashnikov with a grenade launcher attached instead of his shot gun he needed range plus he can just spray bullets at each target in bursts, grabbed magazines and grenades put them in a tactical vest, put that on and went out side to join Revy. Rock hearing Dutch went to the hatch and peeked out to see the commotion Revy was jumping from boat to boat using her grenade launcher from the first time he met her, she blew up 2 boats then ran out of grenades. After a while watching the battle unfold Dutch and Revy were chewing through bullets but the enemy kept coming and they were quickly running out of full magazines then a thought entered Rocks mind.

If Dutch and Revy died then with no one left to oppose them I could die so could Benny, 8 plus 6 is 14, even exhausting my two guns it would not have been enough to kill the remaining enemy to ensure my survival. I need to use my skills to turn the battle in my favour. These soldiers are mostly using Kalashnikovs I need to get one and use it but I need to flank them first using the element of surprise I'll take out the first boat with my revolver then use their Kalashnikov to take our as many soldiers as possible.' He told himself.

"Benny see that furthest boat get me near that, when I say so drop the anchor."

Benny "you can't be serious if I drop the anchor we'll be sitting ducks,."

Rock "Benny do you know how to operate a Kalashnikov?"

Benny "yeah Dutch taught me, why?"

Rock "I'm going to use one."

Benny "what!?"

Rock "tell me now no time."

Benny "to load it you get a magazine and put it in the big bottom hole till it clicks. To chamber the round move the big lever down to the first indent spot and pull the handle sticking out the side till it can't move any more then release it. Now ready to fire a full auto to go single shot the lever has to be down to the most bottom indent. To remove magazine you press the lever in front of the trigger guard and pull out the mag. "

Rock "thanks I'll take it from there then. Now that we are approaching get ready to drop" as he scrambles up to the open hatch.

"Not yet, move more towards the rear of the boat. Not yet not yet NOW." The anchor quickly dropped it hit a rock on the bottom and the boat quickly swung coming parallel to the boat.

Rock scrambles out of the hatch and jumps, pulls out his revolver while in mid air.

As he is in the air falling towards the the boat faster than the untrained eye could see he cocks the hammer aims and

BO BO BO BO BO BOOOM

All six men on the boat drop their weapons and collapse dead.

Rock then lands rolls pushes the revolver into his right front pocket. Picks up the nearest Kalashnikov faster than the eye can see checks if its loaded and changes the fire mode to one shot.

Then like a thunder storm Rock aims then fires his gun at the targets in his sights.

BO BO BO BO BO BO BO BO BO BO BO BO BOOOM click

Aiming then shooting one bullet at the first target then in a split second aiming and shooting at the next target making 13 bodies from 3 boats collapse dead. Rock ejects the mag picks up a fresh extra magazine from the closest dead body, loads the rifle then in the same manner wipes out 2 more whole boat crews plus a few left still alive on the boat that his gun ran out of bullets on.

He heard an explosion coming from the last remaining boat he looked at it Dutch was standing on one of the boats that Rock himself had cleared.

Sensing no other enemy was alive, he picked up all the magazines for the Kalashnikov including the empty one and a bullet free tactical vest it had no armour plate and had more ammo pouches than the rest it seemed to be custom made with 8 pouches they were doubled up in 4 groups of two. He found 8 magazines and put all of them in it then wore the vest.

Dutch, Revy and Benny were left looking astounded at him with mouths open with awe.

Revy" The fuck happened?"

Benny"Rock happened"

Dutch" this what you did practice shooting so you can use guns in the field."

Benny"actually he used his own then stole the Kalashnikov."

Revy and Dutch both" HIS GUN?"

Rock casually as if nothing out of the ordinary happened "let's get back to the boat"

Then without warning he bent over and vomited all over the deck "I can't believe I just killed one two three fuck it I killed a shit ton of people I took their lives I took human beings lives I stole them from their parents families children and wives, I , I'm a monster."

He then drops the Kalashnikov on the boat away from the puke but doesn't bother taking off the vest. He just sits down away from the puke and closes his eyes.

Dutch"let's take all these weapons and ammo and Benny pick up Rock."

Rock then opens his eyes having realised something, he gets up, picks up the Kalashnikov walks through the puke to another Kalashnikov that had a sling, he removed the sling and installed it on his, put his rifles safety on then walked through the puke again and slung the rifle across his back.

'I did what I had to do to survive'

When he was picked up he didn't say a word he just got on the boat, climbed down the hatch and sat down on the bench then placed the rifle flat on the ground.

Dutch "hey Rock wanna talk about what happened out there."

He didn't respond he just pulled out the revolver from his pocket and put it back in its holster behind his back.

Revy"sweet a revolver easy to use easy to shoot and reliable."

Dutch"not now Revy."

He didn't talk the rest of the trip even when they finally delivered the cargo.

While Dutch and Revy were delivering the cargo Rock borrowed Dutch's Kalashnikov cleaning kit and cleaned his rifle. Then put the kit back. He also checked the number of missing bullets in the magazines he picked up and discovered that his rifle took 7.62x39 rounds.

When they arrived at port

He took his cut and then went straight to his room, took out the revolver and cleaned it then put all handguns and holsters in the book safe.

He then read the whole file on the this General and committed it all to memory.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day he started talking again.

Rock "hey Dutch I tried to clean my rifle but don't know if I did it right can you show me."

Dutch"sure Rock I'll go get mine"

Rock "I'll get mine and follow what you do."

Dutch then explains that it has to be pulled apart before it can be cleaned. He then showed him how and Rock did the same with his. Dutch then showed him how to clean it and how to put it back together. Rock copied.

Rock "thanks Dutch I'll now just need a cleaning kit for it, I suppose I only need a few boxes of bullets to fill the half empty magazines."

He then locks the rifle back in the armoury.

Dutch "I see you use a revolver it looks a bit different to mine what is it?"

Rock "it is an eight shot smith and wesson 357 something centre I can't remember exactly."

Dutch"8 shot I didn't think revolvers came in anything but six. How'd you get it"

Rock " well first I asked him for a starter gun he said revolver and had 6 shots, then I asked the owner if revolvers had a higher capacity, showed me this I bought it"

Dutch" how much?"

Rock "I bought it in a package deal with a tiny browning lots of ammunition, custom survival knife and holsters all for 900 "

Dutch"wait a second gun why? And that possibly can't be in Baht right?"

Rock"American plus the promise to buy from him in the future."

"Must have bought lots of ammunition "

"A thousand rounds went through it in a month."

Dutch"that explains your gun experience it's equivalent to special forces, I mean 5 boats worth of crew using only the single shot even Revy and I can't do that. Never mind the fact you never used a rifle before in your life right?"

Rock"yes it was the first time I used a rifle also the first time I killed anyone was on that day."

Dutch "don't be hard on yourself they either kill you or you kill them there is no middle ground in a battle, you did the right thing."

Rock"I didn't do the morally right thing, I chose to kill to survive, I saw both you and Revy were having trouble, if you lot died I would have died so would Benny if I didn't choose to kill."

Dutch" let's forget about it for a while how a bout a stiff drink at the flag."

Rock "can't be seen remember, we don't need the flag to buy alcohol there are still bottle shops just bring some rum and beer."

As Dutch exited the lounge of HQ Revy came up to Rock.

Revy "I see your feeling better, can I have a look at your new revolver , wanna make sure you didn't get something low quality."

Rock"it's in my safe"

Revy"you got a safe I didn't see one. Did you buy it today or yesterday"

Rock"It was in the room when we listened to music"

Revy "really I couldn't see it and I know how to look for safes."

Rock"that's the point if you stay here I can get them for you."

Revy"Sure"

When he walks back down the stairs he has two empty weapons in his hands. He then showed them to her she takes them one at a time looks at them then comments.

Revy "wow a Blued Smith and Wesson Performance Centre 627 chambered in 357magnum 8 shot capacity with a wood grip, its custom colour sets it apart and it's uniqueness might catch people by surprise with the extra shots. I suppose that's the point. Now this is a FN Baby Browning an original using 6 round 25 ACP magazine, single action with wood your guns use wood grips then there's your new Kalashnikov again with the wood furniture. Jeez Rock you sure like to get wood"

She then bursts out out laughing, Rock doesn't get it then it clicks "jeez Revy " then an idea pops in his head

"Maybe Revy you want to meet my real wood." As Rock gently caresses her cheek, and launches into a kiss.

Revy unexpectedly just kisses him back and they kiss passionately, Revy taking the lead takes Rock's hand and leads him to her room. Leaving the guns on the table.

Dutch comes back with a bags filled with alcohol, he notices the two guns on the table. He locks the door behind him, listening for Rock, he hears bed springs moving in the direction of Revy's bedroom. 'Rock and Revy are finally doing it may be now all the stupid sexual tension will go away, I might as well move these guns to Rocks room, I'll just put them on his bed.'

The next day Rock and Revy were more relaxed, Rock headed straight to the lounge where he left his guns they weren't there. 'May be Dutch came back and put them in his room'

Rock then walked back up the stairs to his room and boom there they were on the bed, he then loaded them up and put them back in the book safe.

Rock now comfortable that those tools were locked away safe he went down again for breakfast.

Then the phone rang, his immediate reaction was to pick it up but he was just able to stop himself.'fucking habit at least I managed to kick my smoking habit.'

He then looked in the fridge nothing except beer. 'I had more food when I worked as a waiter, even when I hunted for food I got more substantial edible items than this.'

He was about to go shopping then realised dead men don't shop. He then walked into his room and looked for something to hide his face , he found a trucker hat a hoodie jacket some aviators and a black bandana that could cover his face, gifts he got from Revy in the past that he wore from time to time around the HQ, he still refused to wear that abhorrent Hawaiian shirt.

So he put all those clothing items that covered his face, eyes and his shirt. He took the loaded baby browning and holster and put it on as well then testing it. He tried to quick draw and it was a success it only took a split second to complete.

Putting it back in its holster he went down stairs took the keys to the Pontiac , out the door, then opened the garage and started the Pontiac locked the garage behind him then drove to the markets for some fresh food.

When he got back he opened the garage drove in then locked the garage taking the bags of fresh food inside putting it in the fridge/freezer.

He made bacon and eggs for breakfast for everybody, and made fruit smoothies as well.

Rock saw Revy, Dutch, Benny and his girlfriend that he forgot her name and just ignores her presence if she wants breakfast she can make it herself Benny needs his energy, if she tries to take half he will force her to make her own, she is the very definition of a skank, she was the girl that made almost perfect plates for printing America money and they saved her from the cartel who thought she was conning them.

He saw them coming down the stairs almost at the same time probably woken up by the smell of cooking.

Rock "the phone rang I didn't answer it, breakfast is ready for every one, Revy here's yours, Dutch there's yours, Benny that is yours, and before you ask this is mine."

Benny's girlfriend" where's mine"

Rock "make it yourself"

Rock then sat down and ate his breakfast. While the skank just drank the left over smoothie still in the blender.

The phone rang again the skank picked it up "Lagoon Company Privateers"

Rock hushed"Dutch since when did you change the name."

Dutch hushed"I didn't that's the full name I just never bothered to say the last bit."

Rock hushed"ha learn something new everyday."

The skank hands the phone to Dutch "it's Bella again she's got another job for you."

Rock hushed "Bella I hope to whatever god or demon that looks over this place that she is not speaking about Balalika"

Benny "unfortunately she is"

Rock "how is she still alive"

Benny "Balalika likes their conversations they have with each other plus she likes the nickname as it means beautiful in many languages except in russian there is a similar sounding word belka that means squirrel, I looked it up the moment she first called her Bella ."

Rock"and she is still alive, her conversations must be what's saving her life."

Dutch "we got another job lined up but this one will definitely go smoothly all we have to do is protect a transport ship arriving in the area in a few days from pirate attacks,"

Rock "piracy you mean what we used to do for every second job."

Dutch "well now we protect goods, aaand go back to it when jobs are low."

Revy "we are going to need RPGs I love firing those things."

Rock looking at Revy quizzically "just use one of our procured Kalashnikovs, like I did, your skills should be at least near mine I mean you've used guns your whole life."

Revy " I can't with those things I can only spray and pray."

Rock "fine just use that grenade launcher you used yesterday. grenades should cheaper than those rocket rounds that RPGs use."

Dutch"good idea Rock, I'm assuming your going to be in full tactical gear with your new rifle, if that last battle taught me anything."

Rock "scuse me I forgot I need to get more rounds for my rifle."

He then gets up and walks straight out the front door. He then walks to the gunshop.

"Hey there how's my favourite customer here to buy more rounds?"

Rock"yes I want 32 rounds of 7.62x39 and a cleaning kit for a Kalasnikov."

"Did you buy a gun from some one else tut tut."

Rock "No"

"Was it a gift?"

Rock smirks at the vendor "Define gift"

"Oh ooooh kay. That sort of gift" pause then" they come in boxes of 20's so you want 2? Are you topping off the magazines?"

Rock "yes "pause " I'll take 2 how much?"

"That will be 3 american for everything thanks"

Rock"American this time not Baht all the other times you always say how much in Baht first, what ever happened to our dance? First you say what it is in baht then I offer you the money in American."

"Because when I calculated it the conversion rate I was getting less than the baht I asked for,"

Rock"conversion rates change hourly if not constantly and any way american is worth way more than the baht, plus aren't all your weapons used."

"I see your point but I will still take 3 American."

Rock "fine"

He pays and takes the two boxes then walks back to HQ. He goes straight to the armoury and loads up all his magazines with the missing bullets, he used 32 of the rounds.

The next day they were on the boat heading towards the ship that they were hired to protect, Rock was dressed in his usual shirt, tie, pants and shoes, only this time he had his Tactical vest with magazines and in his arms his Kalashnikov. He still carried the hidden revolver and the baby browning.

Revy"I still can't get used to you carrying a gun never mind 2 and a rifle. Do you really need all those magazines were not going up against an army you know."

Dutch"we are arrived at the ship I've already notified them that we are here. Rock tie the rope to the boat then to use the grappling hook to get the rope on the ship tie it to the ship then tie another rope on the stern of our boat and tie that too we don't want our boat to leave us."

Rock complied and did that Revy helped him out while he tied the bow she tied the stern.

Once on the transport ship the captain of the ship came down to look at the lagoon company.

"So this is my protection, you two seem like you've seen some action but you" pointing at Rock"still are green i mean who carries their entire magazine stash for a protection detail and wear a white shirt with a fucking tie you don't even have the sense to wear boots."

"And you" pointing at Benny "do you even carry a gun."

Benny"I'm an analyst computer security expert, electronic engineer and radar technician I only carry a hidden gun for protection."

Rock ignoring the comment " pirates round here on huge hauls like this usually hunt together like wolves in a temporary pack, we could be dealing with at least 6 to 10 boats with 6 to10 pirates on board."

"Huge hauls huh I told Balalika to keep it on the down low,"

Rock "she didn't tell us and it only makes sense that's why Balakika sent us to do it she would feel like it would be below her pay grade to protect this herself plus she heard of our previous success defeating 9 pirate boats in our previous job,"

"Let me guess your the smart one but barely killed one pirate and the others did the work."

Dutch"actually he took out 5 boats worth on his own with that rifle he's holding and another with his pistol."

"Holy shit did you just get a discharge from special forces"

Rock"self trained, now back to business is the cargo explosive and if so which containers so that they can be avoided in the upcoming fire fight."

The captain told him the location of a single container that had explosives.

Rock thinking 'This job is about protecting an armoury of weapons most likely. Probably enough for a small war, so pirates will be coming in droves to snag what they can and sell it for a huge profit. I'm sure some one in the crew has blabbed so many pirates will have found out and attack when we get in too close to the port of Roanipur. This port is not the final stop otherwise Balalika would have sent her own men to protect it, this is going to be a long journey we will probably go past the port of good hope or port of Mogadishu ,or maybe port Moresby as these all are pirate hotspots.'

Rock"where are we going and where are we to go our ways?"

"We are going to Mozambique that is also the splitting point."

Rock "so we are passing Somalia and the pirate hotspot port of Mogadishu."

"Yes but we shall stick to the ocean and stay away from the coast they shouldn't attack with their speed boats they would run out of fuel before getting to us."

Rock "we will see."

Dutch " as expected Rock you already did your homework."

Rock sensing energies yelled out alarmed" 20 bodies or boats coming from the East,"

"What this far out to sea?"

Dutch "cover"

Everyone got into position behind the containers that were no where near the explosives one. Benny hid as well looking at his military portable radar system that looked like a beefy laptop, but the radar showed nothing, then after a second the boats started coming into the portable radar range of about 2 kilometres.

A minute later they came into range, Rock immediately took the safety off aimed and fired leaning out behind a container

BO BO BO BO BO BO BO BO BO BOOOM.

He took out 10 pirates on one boat with that had an RPG then hid back behind the container, then climbed to its top then fired another 6 rounds taking out another boat of pirates that also had an RPG. He then dropped down behind the container, then moved to the side that he had yet to fire from but in stead of firing he jumped behind the next container. He heard Revy and Dutch let loose their grenade launchers destroying 1 boat each. He then ran to the other side of the container he was on and fired 14 rounds taking out crews of 2 pirate boats both had RPGs. He then Reloaded dropping the empty mag on the deck and kept targeting boats with RPG's moving from place to place until he saw no more RPG's, even then he kept shooting and counting his bullets as he shot, hiding then reloading as he needed.

By the end he had used up all his rounds and all 8 magazines were lying on the ground empty, he had used all 270 rounds and there were still a few boats out there with 20 energy signatures left.

Then they disappeared after he heard multiple Grenade launchers being fired and reloaded, Revy and Dutch.

After feeling that there were no more energy signatures he picked up all his empty mags and put them in his vest, he as felt spent as his bullets were.

Rock shouted "ALL BODIES DEAD"

Dutch "Good I can't see any one left alive."

Rock"Dibbs on 7.62x39 bullets and magazines I'm completely spent I need good food and a rest after that."

Dutch" Rock it's Bogies not Bodies you kept saying Bodies"

Rock" I thought that Benny and you called them Bodies."

Revy"well they are bogies, now maybe we should call them bodies vote hands up for bodies."

Everyone except Dutch and Rock put their hands up.

Revy "really Rock not gonna vote for your own suggestion."

Rock "I honestly thought that's what you guys called them but you know what fuck it." He puts his hand up

Dutch "well that's settled and unsettling."

Rock " I'm going to replenish my bullets their all spent." He said as he swung his rifle on his back grabbed and threw down the ladder got an instant inflatable boat with a tiny motor inflated it then climbed down the ladder with both engine and boat in one arm till he got to the water, dropped the boat jumped on then attached the motor started it and drove the boat to each of his cleared boats and loaded up all his magazines, surprisingly most of these guys used Kalashnikovs, after he cleared the first boat it was a sports yacht, he loaded the inflatable boat in it set it to deflate itself, then steered the tiny yacht to the next small sports yacht.

Rock looked around more closely at the boats. 'It seems most of the pirate ships were sports yachts as speed boats barely fitted four people with no room for cargo and pirates taking big hauls needed cargo space as well as places for everyone to sleep. We should each take one and siphon the gas from the rest and store it, I'm sure that they have an auxiliary fuel tank to be able to get here then drive back to Roanapur , we could store these then sell them when we get back and make extra money. Some one needs to stay behind to protect them from thieves, Benny is useful but can't protect shit, Revy would be too willing to kill and stay here,But if Dutch orders it she will obey'

He then parks the yacht next to the ship and shouts

Rock"ask the captain how long he plans on staying in Roanipur"

Dutch then asks and responds to Rock

"24 hours then he is leaving."

Rock "Dutch how about we take the best boats back to Roanipur take the extra fuel from the others then have someone protect them so when we come back we can sell them and make extra cash."

Dutch "Great idea Rock, Revy, Benny we will all take one back then siphon the fuel from the rest."

Rock waited till all of them including Dutch got on his boat.

Rock then drove to a shot up yaht, probably Dutch's doing due to the size of the holes, he then found auxiliary fuel in jerry cans then put them on his yacht.

He drove them around the boats they found 3 other undamaged boats which one by one they got on eventually there were four boats looking for extra fuel and weapons and ammunition. They stored it all in the cabin on each of their Yachts, separating out the different types of guns, weapons and ammunition.

There was no trouble as they made port in Roanipur.

Dutch"Revy get that blonde friend of yours to help protect these boats from theft while we are gone."

"What!? Stay here like a Rottweiler hell no I wanna kill more we are going to the fucking pirate capital of the world I will not miss that opportunity, imagine the look on Rocks face when he sees it, it will make Roanipur look like it's filled with saints."

Dutch"Follow my orders and we can make extra money when we sell them and don't try to sell them till we get back."

Revy"fine as long as I get paid"

Rock announced"I need to buy extra bullets for my extra magazines the bullets I had were not enough "

Revy"not enough don't fuck with me Rock you almost single handedly wiped them out, let us get some action instead"

Rock"but you lot take too long, I took out the boats in five minutes you two were still spraying wildly while I wiped out half."

Revy"not all of us are good at long distance shooting."

Rock"practice, when I come back we can do some practice. Dutch how about I train you how to fire like I do. So buy extra bullets for what ever bullets your rifle have and I'll buy more clay targets and bring my target launcher, we can practice on the way to Somalia, bring 1000 rounds. "

Rock"Benny you good controlling remote control cars."

Benny"yeah I'm the best it's my favourite hobby"

Rock"buy a remote control vehicle that can carry 20 magazines worth of weight, that is 30 kilograms, I'll pay you back after this I get paid."

Benny"sounds like you want me to buy an RTR FG Monster truck with a 30cc engine, I'll have to remove the body and add a strong plastic bucket. I can do that but it will cost you 7000 American "

Rock "how about 4500"

Benny"6500"

Rock "we both know it's going to be 5500 and your going to have to control that thing. So let's just do that."

Benny "you know what deal"

Rock then takes out a note pad and pen from his pants writes down the details of the contract, flips the page over rights the exact same thing then signs and dates both.

Rock"sign both Benny and take one as evidence."

Benny "I'll be the one making it, don't you trust me?"

Rock "it's for tax deduction purposes as it is for work."

Dutch"fuckin Rock always finding ways to ditch paying tax, have you ever paid it since joining us."

Rock"only a fool would not try to reduce tax to pay."

Benny then signed both contracts and kept one.

So then Rock,Dutch and Benny leaving Revy to mind the boats while they bought and got what they needed for the practice sessions and upcoming battles.

When they returned

Rock and Dutch then got on the re inflated boat with the tiny engine, and drove it back to the transport.

Rock now had 28 full magazines for his rifle plus the one currently in his rifle and 1000 clay targets. They had to first get on the Black Lagoon with the inflatable boat. Then they drove back to pick up all their equipment.

Dutch "how do plan on carrying all 20 extra mags your vest maxes at eight."

Rock"you'll see"

Then they loaded all the equipment in The Black Lagoon. After a few more hours.

Benny shows himself and is controlling a bucket on wheels with a camera mounted on the front with a remote control that had an old smart phone attached to it being used as a monitor for the camera. The remote control ammo carrier was carrying 2 20 litre jerry cans.

Benny "hey guys took a while look what I built, our own ammo carrier and can carry up to 50 kilograms in weight. Neat huh eh Rock even made a few extra modifications. Don't worry mate it's at no extra cost. It runs on petrol so I filled up a couple of jerry cans that were empty in the boat I was driving."

Dutch"so that's what you were talking secretly to Benny about."

He said looking at the ammo carrier.

Dutch and Rock picked up the entire thing with the fuel cans inside it and put it on the boat.

They then drove the boat to the transport ship tied it up like they did last time then carried the ammo carrier to the ship making separate trips for the fuel then the ammo, the targets and launcher.

Then after a few more hours the transport made its way out of the port. When the ship was out at sea Rock set up the launcher.

Rock "Dutch it's all set up now its practice time."

Dutch"it's like basic all over again only this time the one in charge is not an angry Sargent but an office worker."

Rock"this office worker can out shoot you. Now is your gun loaded and ready to go set on single shot. "

Rock as he now started cleaning his Kalshnikov.

Dutch "yes"

Rock"When ready to shoot say pull I'll first start with 1 target, use 1 bullet per target."

Dutch"pull"

He missed.

Rock"in the marines did you ever practice with moving targets."

As he reloaded the launcher

Dutch"no"

Dutch "pull"

He missed

Rock"lead the shot follow the target and aim where it will go."

Rock "does your Kalshnikov run on the 7.62x39"

Dutch"yes"

Dutch"Pull"

He did as Rock said

But missed

Rock"keep going"

Dutch"pull"

He missed

Rock"does Revy even have a rifle"

Dutch "no, she mainly uses her hand guns, I suppose we can give her a Kalashnikov since we have so many of them now, not to mention we now have a literal 102 magazines that you never picked up Rock."

Rock "I'll get one and get it personalised for her with the same engravings she has on her guns."

Dutch "ha that's a good idea Rock, you do that, she'll love you for it, even if she doesn't tell it to your face."

Dutch"pull"

The target burst apart he hit it.

Rock" well good shot that means that you could only shoot at a still target now you need to reinforce these new skills let's keep practicing until we have used the entire magazine then we will work on weight endurance training after that how to sense energy, I'll explain it when we get to it then we will rest for the day.

After emptying the magazine and bursting 25 more targets they moved

on to a different exercise. Rock had now finished with cleaning his rifle and put it back together.

Rock "I only discovered this recently when changing mags you should do it as fast as possible while putting the empty one upside down where you're going to take the full magazine from, so first you take the the empty magazine out of the gun then with that same hand grab a full magazine and push it in the gun till it clicks like always, then let go of only the full magazine and put the empty magazine in the spot where you got the old one. Now try it "

Rock said as he demonstrated with his gun and magazines slowly so that Dutch could see clearly what he did.

"Now you try"

Dutch then copied the movements exactly following with his eyes his hands successfully replacing the magazines and putting the empty one away.

Rock"This will reduce damage to magazines and make them last longer, if you practice long enough you can do it like this."

Rock then within a second ejected the magazine then replaced it and put the magazine out of the gun into the empty pouch.

Dutch" holy shit how long did it take you learn that?"

Rock "eight hours of straight practice and not doing anything else, including going to the toilet or eating or drinking or even sleep, until I could reliably do it without mistakes for the entire eight magazines."

Dutch then practiced for the next four hours getting faster and faster until he was able to reliably replace all 4 magazines in his vest and take them out then in his gun and be as fast as Rock. After he was ready he called to Rock who was meditating.

Dutch "I can reliably do it now."

Rock"You took half the time but then again you also have half the mags."

With magazine training done it was time to move on to weight endurance training.

Rock"put these 1 kilogram weights on your arms legs and chest you will train physically like you normally do. When you can do the same as you could before you put the weights on I will increase the weight."

Dutch silently complies.

After an hour of exercises with the weights on.

Rock"now time to improve reaction time."

He started poking at Dutch "your supposed to dodge."

After an hour of attempted dodging.

Rock" now the energy training I was talking about. You will not understand it with a closed mind you need to open up your mind to all possibilities and take the approach that nothing is impossible. Once you get yourself in that mind set we can start, I have all day."

Dutch just relaxes his mind and stops thinking about how impossible it sounds. Until his mind was blank.

Dutch"let's learn this new skill then."

Rock "now it is easiest to first remove the weights and sit down comfortably."

Dutch does exactly that

Rock"now close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing and nothing else."

Seeing that he is just breathing and not fidgeting

Rock"now breath in deeply very slowly, then very slowly breathe out. This is called meditation"

Rock noticing that Dutch is doing exactly as he said.

Rock"now while breathing I want you to just feel your body not with your hands but with your mind, first let's start easy, feel your heart beat it is not a rush just let the feeling come."

Dutch"I feel it strongly beating in my chest almost like it is shaking the entire left side."

Rock"Good that's a start now I want you to resume your meditation, I now want you to explore your body with your mind start with the heart I want you find energy or heat there."

Dutch" I feel a tiny heat where my heart is beating but there is also another much larger heat in my gut."

Rock"that is your own personal energy. Now that you can feel your energy I want you to listen to my voice and just feel the environment around you."

Dutch"I feel the wind, the sea spray hitting my face, the cold wind and a shiver down my spine."

Rock"now try and feel in my direction"

Dutch "what do you mean."

Rock" just listen and feel your own energy then feel for energies around you let the energies appear to you don't fake force them to be there let them come."

Dutch just sits their with closed eyes for a full minute then

Dutch suddenly opening his eyes looking in Rocks direction "holy shit that energy I feel it's fucking yours, it's easy double mine, holy shit this is amazing, I can feel everyone on this ship."

Rock"right now your range should be within 10 metres. At least that what it was for me and I had half the energy that you are currently putting out. Wait what did you say?"

Dutch"I said I could feel everyone on this ship. But holy shit 10 meters in battle, being able to see through walls is a game breaker."

Rock "I'm impressed keep practicing and you will be able to feel the entirety of Roanapur."

Dutch"WHAT!? The WHOLE of Roanapur? Seriously, holy shit your not joking."

Rock"the next thing I will teach you I'm not sure of its usefulness as it only works on people who can sense energies and animals. This is to reduce the energy in your gut so that you can hide from them and hunt easier. I learnt it as a defence mechanism when those mercenaries were looking for me, I was sure they had found me when one was staring forward then his head snapped straight in my direction I reduced the concentration of energy in my gut, then after a minute. He shrugged his shoulders and continued looking forwards.

I think some of those mercenaries can sense energy.

That was also the day I learnt to sense others energy and the energy that they gave off is similar to what mine is now."

Dutch" did you just say that other humans also know about sensing energies and they have energies similar to yours, what does that even mean."

Rock " it means that they are as strong as me, as fast as me, have a similar reaction time to me and can most likely shoot like me. I trained to this point thinking all soldiers even you were like that minus the sensing energy part, so for my survival I trained until I reached their level."

Dutch " holy shit those guys can shoot like you but they used very few bullets"

Rock" I was their target bullets cost money and they were not paid to kill you."

Dutch" holy fucking shit, all those times that I thought they missed, they actually hit their target, they even hit the boat in the exact places so I couldn't turn around or stop, we even found out later that they had shot off the anchor hook so that even if I had thought of dropping the anchor nothing would catch and force the boat to turn.

Fuck me we were mice in a closed off room with a hungry cat, we never would have stood a chance if we went back some how."

Rock "back to the exercise meditate then feel your energy in your gut try and spread it around your body as evenly as you can by trying to grab it with your mind and moving it, try to move it as you breath out then hold it when you breath in, continue spreading it out in all directions as you breath out again. Oh and Dutch it hurts"

Dutch after a while started wincing as he breathed out, he kept wincing for about a minute until he thought he was finished spreading out his energy.

Rock feeling Dutch's energy"that's really good, you are now pretty much As hidden from people that can sense ki as you can get, you now feel like a small wild animal like a rat."

Rock "remember all this specialist training, we continue training again with everything everyday from now on until we reach the edge of Somalian waters. I expect you to improve in all areas."


	4. Chapter 4

After about a month the captain announced"we are on the border of Somalian waters"

Rock"Already I thought it would take 6 months, oh well Dutch at least you are now used to the second weights I gave you so you should have made a at least a 20% increase in your energy level. Plus you can shoot like me now and can sense birds a kilometre away, you have certainty improved. Those pirates won't know what shit storm their provoking."

Rock smirked.

Dutch laughed.

Then in the distance they both felt around 700 people split in groups of mostly three in 200 small boats coming at them fast.

Dutch" we've got company get our new toy ready with fuel and loaded with as many magazines as that thing can reliably carry, we got a shit load of boats coming."

Rock" I've got a total of 600 bullets loaded in to those 20 magazines plus the ammunition I'm carrying, that should before than enough, for these mooks."

Dutch"mooks never heard that one before."

Rock"I read a few dragonball z scripts, they used that word a lot when describing no-named soldiers."

Dutch taking off his weights running to where the guns are drops them takes his and Rocks tactical vests filled with magazines in hand with the other he slings his rifle with grenade launcher on his back, grabs Rock's rifle then runs and droops everything of rocks in front of him.

Rock notices this and asks"Time?"

Then he senses for energies and finds out they are now barely a minute away.

Dutch answers "Time."

With that Rock and Dutch put on their vests, change the lever from safety to single shot and pull the charge handle sticking out the side to load a round into the barrel.

Dutch"Benny where the fuck is that ammo cart"

Benny "it's ready I'm just waiting for you to call for extra ammo. I'll deliver it to you when you are on your last magazine so call out then."

Then after around 40 seconds the pirates were almost in range Dutch yelled "Cover"

Rock and Dutch immediately ran behind different shipping containers, and got ready to fire as soon as they were in range, Benny was already behind cover.

Then as soon as they got into range a hail storm of epic proportions rained down on the pirates, every bullet hit and killed pirates with RPG's, both Rock and Dutch were changing position every time they cleared a boat. Then when no more RPGs were in the hands of pirates, Rock and Dutch mowed down more of the pirates moving after they cleared a boat until Dutch yelled out "Last Mag"

Benny now controlled his Ammo Cart and drove it right to where Dutch was and parked it near him behind the shipping container of course.

Dutch then replaced all the empty mags with full ones. He then changed position and continued to rain hail fire down on the pirates killing each one with one bullet each.

After a couple of minutes Rock yelled "Last Mag" then Benny drove the Ammo Cart the short drive to Rock where again he parks it out of harms way, Rock then replaced all his empty mags with full ones. Then not even after a second that Rock had filled his vest Dutch yelled "Last Mag"

Benny then Yelled "Rock you done?"

Rock yelled back " Yes"

Benny controlled the Ammo cart to drive and park safely next to Dutch who then replaced his mags again.

Both their guns roared like a thunder god in the setting sun raining death and horror onto the pirates as Rock and Dutch athletically jumped around after wiping out boat crew after boat crew.

After 5 more minutes the sea was red with the blood of an armada of pirates, with Dutch, Rock and Benny completely unharmed like a new born baby not even a minor graze.

Rock "Time to load up all their weapons magazines and ammo oh and fuel."

Dutch" I second that"

Rock then put a fresh magazine in his gun and out the safety on and slung it on his back. Dutch did the same. Then Rock instantly inflated the inflatable boat with the tiny engine, threw down the ladder and climbed down with the inflatable part , motioning for Dutch to carry the engine.

Then Dutch suggested"why don't we use The Black Lagoon instead were not taking those tiny shit boats back with us."

Rock then said" it is because I want one I also got the other boat because I wanted one you could use one of these boats as a last minute escape from the lagoon if god forbid it sinks or it could be used as a distraction."

Dutch "you bring up good points and you know what if you can securely attach 2 boats to the Lagoon you can keep whatever boat and yacht you want when we get back."

Rock then climbed down with the inflated boat set it down and waited for Dutch to get in and attach the engine.

They then went to the first boat tied the inflatable to it then searched the dead bodies for anything useful like magazines tactical vests and money then drove to the nearest boat and did the same thing except Dutch would take control of this one.

They searched all the boats, when the boats were full, all that stuff was put in the Lagoon the inflatable was deflated then put in the Lagoon as well and the boats continued searching for valuable and useful things until all the boats and bodies were searched. All the magazines, ammo, weapons, guns, vests and fuel in jerry cans were put in The Black Lagoon's hold and organised separating out empty 7.62x39 magazines from loaded ones that were usually half full, both were put on the same side with a gap between them, the Kalashnikovs were separated into a pile of 5.56x39 and 7.62x39, RPG-7's were piled on the other side of the hold next to them their ammo in crates, grenade launcher ammo for Dutch's grenade launcher were put in a different crate. The other weapons and ammo were separated from each other and the same ammo was sorted in to fruit boxes filled with one type of ammo and guns that used that ammo.

The hold was 50% Kalashnikov models and ammo, 25% RPG-7's and ammo, the other 25% was made up of other assorted guns and ammo ,vests and fuel in Jerry cans.

Then once Rock's boat was empty for the last time he drove around looking for the two best boats, once he found them he got off his boat got on the best boat and searched for another boat that was better or the same, once he found one he tied it to his new boat and then got in the faster boat with the more powerful and reliable engine of the two.

He then drove the boats to The Black Lagoon temporarily tied both to it then went inside and grabbed more ropes. Rock then exited and untied the two pirate boats from each other then securely tied them each front and back to The Black Lagoon on one side. Similar to how the Lagoon is currently tied to the Transport Ship.

When Dutch arrives back with a full load "I see you secured the boats looks like you get to keep whatever the hell you want. Which one have you claimed?"

Rock "They are both fibre glass Tinnies but the black one with a red Racing stripe is mine.

Dutch "I see you got me a similar one that is Red, White and Blue."

Rock "I hope you appreciate the colours of your birth county."

Dutch "Rock I fucking love it."

They both smile

Dutch"wanna cold one?"

Rock "sure lets get Benny in on this he deserves a beer just as much as we do he really came through with that Ammo Cart of his."

Dutch"It was still your idea."

Rock" yeah but I couldn't build it I tried to buy one but I couldn't find what I wanted so I asked Benny as a last resort. And man did he pull through, if we were a normal company both him and me should get a raise."

Dutch"yeah but with us everyone gets an equal share of the bounty."

They then climbed up the ladder from the Lagoon to call Benny only to find that he was nowhere and so was their stuff that they left.

Rock thinking out-loud for the first time "I bet Benny took all our stuff and put in in the Lagoon and is currently in his room talking to his girlfriend."

Dutch"yeah good thinking Rock"

They then climbed down to the Lagoon and then once inside grabbed three beers from the fridge and knocked on Benny's door.

Dutch " wanna beer Benny?"

"See you baby gotta go" a mouse clicks and the sound of a laptop could be heard closing "yeah sure can you wait a bit"

Dutch "yeah we'll put yours back in the fridge. We'll be on the bow."

A short time later Benny came up onto the bow with a beer in his hand and an esky in the other and sat down next to Dutch putting the esky down then twisting off the cap taking a swig.

Rock"hey Benny we talked about how useful your machine was and your driving skills for that thing, saved our bacon more than enough times."

Benny"yah I am good I'm the best at everything I put my mind to, that is why I am the best information analyst, Radar analyst, Computer security specialist and electronic engineer you could ever hire. Speaking of radar how come both of you know when the enemy is coming before my portable radar picks it up.?"

Rock" ever heard of sensing energy?"

Benny "not in real life, only in anime and manga. So what you're telling me that both of you now can sense energy that goes beyond the range of this portable radar."

Rock"yes it is real what's worse is that I learnt about it the hard way, you know when I was shot and stayed hidden from you guys, those mercs could not only sense my energy they could have easily killed you all like we just did to those pirates."

Benny"if they could sense energy how did you escape them then?"

Rock"my animal instinct kicked in and I lowered my energy some how but then later I worked out how I did it, also just after I lowered my energy I learnt how to sense energy and could do it with a range big enough that I could feel the mercs energy. Let me tell you their energy was off the charts but now I am about the same as them."

Benny "so you no longer need my radar skills now right?"

Rock "what is the range on the radar of The Black Lagoon Benny?"

Benny "20km"

Rock "nah Benny your job is still safe. I can feel up to about 10 km plus you forgot to add military support to your list of skills."

Rock "how did you become an electronic engineer?"

Benny" I taught myself through my hobby of building RC cars from parts and learnt how to code from my other hobby turned profession of..."

Rock" Computer security specialist I know you kept correcting me from saying hacker. How did you learn to operate the radar?"

Dutch "I taught him I figured if he was smart enough to hack into the Pentagon he could easily learn to use the radar and interpret how far people were I just had to teach him the nautical directions and operate the radar."

"Oy lazy shits get your arse up here and do your job." The Captain of the ship yelled without appreciation of what they had just accomplished.

Dutch "No rest for the wicked I suppose."

Benny took the esky inside the boat and everyone finished their beers.

Rock "don't chuck out the glass bottles, they could be turned into Molotov's, if need be. We should keep up to 10 empty bottles."

Dutch"ever the good ideas man, Rock you never disappoint. Though I did find a crate of Grenades, a crate of C4 and detonators."

Benny went down the hatch put the esky where it was inside the boat then took out the remaining bottles of unopened beers and put them back in the fridge before Following Dutch climbing out and then up on to the transport ship Rock however found his rifle and cleaning kit in his room and cleaned his rifle before following Dutch and Benny.

Two weeks passed with out incident and finally arrived in Mozambique.

They got paid 40 000 American in their bank accounts in Roanapur and used all the extra fuel they scavenged from all the boats to drive The Black Lagoon back to Roanipur it took one month and two weeks to get back, pirates who saw their ship fled as soon as they could.

When they got back to Roanipur Rock took his Tinny and drove to the beach that he landed his sloop that he found and sold at some point, he took with him a scavenged tactical vest and a 7.62x39 Kalashnikov with a sling that had a grenade launcher attachment that was similar to Dutch's except it had a folding stock, he took it to the gun shop owner to get it engraved with a skull and crossbones it was completed in an hour and he paid 3 American for it, he then went back to the Tinny drove to The Black Lagoon and securely tied his Tinny to the boat again like before.

A Tinny is a small boat originally made of tin now made with aluminium and some are fibreglass, that usually between 13 and 15 feet and has a small motor at the back.


	5. Chapter 5

When the boat came to port Revy and Eda greeted them.

Dutch and Benny came out first then Rock walked behind them carrying something big made of Pizza boxes, brown paper bags and duct tape.

Revy "Did you give them hell?"

Benny "it was literally like I was in an biblical apocalyptic hellfire storm with these two demons raining hellfire down on to the 700 damned pirate souls."

Revy"it's not like you to over dramatise things Benny you usually say the blunt truth when it comes to fire fights."

Benny"I'm not exaggerating these two literally killed every single pirate with one single bullet, firing in 10 minutes 700 rounds in single shot mode while changing position every time they cleared a boat at dusk."

Revy " Dutch how did you learn to shoot so good?"

Dutch"Rock's training regime, speaking of Rock he wants to give you something"

Rock then steps up and faces Revy" I brought this for you as a present I hope you like it?"

Eda "Ooh I bet it's some flowers in a vase."

Revy"doubt it but whatever it is I will cherish it always unlike a certain man that I gave a certain shirt to."

Rock visibly shook his body in abhorrence knowing the shirt in question.

Revy then eagerly ripped the carefully made box apart and inside was a Kalashnikov with a skull and crossbones engraved into the sheet metal below the charging handle in front of the fire selector lever, she then noticed the sling, then the folding stock and finally she noticed the grenade launcher attached underneath there also was a tactical vest that had a Skull and crossbones patch stitched on it.

Revy "Rock I, I can't believe this, this is the best fucking present anyone has ever given me in my entire fucking life time. Holy Fuck Rock you are Fucking awesome."

She then put on the vest.

Rock "we can test it out in my jungle training ground today."

Revy "Its only fair that I give you a present in return, your coming with me."

She then grabs and yanks his hand forcing him to run behind her heading straight to the HQ with her new gun in the other hand.

Eda smiles and turns to Dutch "It's about time they got together."

Dutch " Benny mind helping me transport our haul to the Lagoon HQ"

Eda " another haul if it's anything like the last one,are you trying to compete with the Ripoff Church as arms dealers?"

Dutch "no it's mainly for free bullets and ammunition, there is no point in throwing away perfectly good guns either we could sell them to you if you offer a high enough price. Ammo and weapons that uses the ammo types are for sale they include 7.62 NATO, 5.56 NATO as well as 5.56x39, .44 magnum, 500 smith and wesson, 38 special and .45 acp.

The weapons to that are also for sale with empty magazines and no ammo are all Kalashnikov models and RPG-7's as well as Tactical vests.

I spent an actual weight of a tonne of pirate blood and countless bullets getting them so I expect a worthwhile price."

Eda "an actual tonne of blood I don't believe it."

Dutch "does 700 pirates blood add up to a tonne of blood."

Eda in shock "What!? 7..7 hun-dred bodies, holy fuck how many bullets did you use it must have been at least 10 000 rounds. If you only used bullets."

Dutch" we used nowhere near that much."

Eda "you must have improved from last time we worked together."

Dutch " I did"

Eda" I was promised a pay check from Revy of 1000 American when you got back."

Dutch sighing getting out approximately 10 notes, counted it then handed it to Eda "there 1000 plus 100 more."

Eda "getting on my good side has consequences Dutch" as she positions her self in a sensual manner and winks at Dutch licking her lips." She was not wearing the Nuns Habit but her casual clothes that she usually does when having a drink at the yellow flag.

Dutch smiles "later I got work to do see you round Eda."

Eda pouted" such a shame, oh well later it is Dutch."

Eda then slowly turns her body showing all her curves and makes sure to walk sexily so that her butt moves around as she walks.

Dutch "Dayum!" Looking at her ass as it moved.

Both Benny and Dutch started carrying the weapons and ammo to the HQ Armoury and keeps them organised as they were in the boat.

The next day after breakfast Rock withdrew 10 000 American , Rock paid Benny for the Ammo Cart giving him 5500.

Rock "Revy wanna practice shooting and military skills I picked up when surviving for that year and a half. Dutch now is well on his way to becoming fully trained."

Revy "Dutch on his way to be fully trained you make it sound like he's fucking new to this and that you're a fucking veteran."

Rock"he could barely kill anyone using a Kalashnikov like he was before but now after my tutelage he took out at least 350 pirates with as many bullets. Plus now he is faster, stronger, has more endurance and his reaction time has improved plus he can now shoot enemies through walls without first seeing them or hearing them."

Revy "I call bullshit on that last bit."

Rock "first get your gun, your vest and a few full magazines, I'll get mine and the targets as well as the launcher."

They got all those things

Rock as he walked outside with Revy and put all the equipment in the back of the companies Pontiac GTO.

Rock noticed in the service bay of the four car garage a car he had never seen in there before a

Dark blue 1969 Ford Falcon 351 GT with black racing stripes the engine was out and it looked like Dutch was adding a supercharger to it, Dutch always carried the original keys of the Pontiac and a key for the garage door.

There was a traffic jam at the port some truck crashed and blocked the road for everyone. Then Rock saw a car that piqued his interest it was a 1969 white Ford Mustang that had a slim bug catcher blower that didn't obscure the drivers vision the car also had black racing stripes.

He walked straight to wards the car and when he got next to car he said " hey man nice car I see you have a 1969 Ford Mustang GT500 and added a slim profile bug catcher say you willing to part with it for say 4000 American cash right here right now." Taking out some cash and waving it.

The driver then realised what he heard and realised it was a serious offer " sure man I'll take the cash then come back with the owner slip"

Rock "me and my friend here will go to the registry office with you."

The owner reluctantly agreed Revy got in the back, Rock sat in the drivers seat of his new car and the former owner sat next to him.

He then peeled off and slowly drove down the foot path till he came to open road, then once there he floored it and the car launched forward pushing them deep into their seats. He then slowed down to the regulation speed and drove to the registration office and got the paper work paid the man in cash for the car and got a dozen witnesses signatures so he can't be accused of stealing it then completed the paperwork to change ownership now in the system it was his.

Revy then sat next to him in his new car"I can't believe the balls you've got just walking up to a guy waving cash and buying his car from under his seat."

Rock" it's good the garage fits 3 cars and has a bay for repairing them with a lift, gotta thank Dutch for doubling the size of the garage two years ago and adding the repair station when I worked as your negotiator."

He then drove the car back to HQ took the stuff out of the company GTO and put it in the boot of his Mustang.

He then drove to his training grounds speeding on the highways. On his way there he bought a state of the art car security system for the car that used both fingerprint and iris scanners and a wheel clamp for the back wheel.

Once he parked the car on the edge of the training grounds, and put the wheel clamp on. Got all his equipment and set it, Revy got hers.

Rock "when your ready to shoot say pull, use the single shot function and only use one bullet per target, I know you can shoot straight I've seen you use those two guns of yours on targets that didn't move much, you just need to get used to moving targets, you are not bad at long range you are bad at long range moving targets I saw sparks fly off the helicopter when you used that sniper rifle Revy and it was dead on to the pilot which then was shot through the windscreen by you remember."

Revy" yeah "

Rock "So remember 1 shot per target so make sure that it is in single fire mode. When ready say pull."

Revy "Pull"

She missed

Rock "lead the shot a little less this is not close range."

Revy"pull"

She nicks the plate and it breaks in half.

Rock"better you'll practice till you run out of bullets for all the magazines you brought."

Three hours later

The last bullet is fired.

Rock"your hitting them but not reliably."

Rock" We will now focus on how to efficiently change mags without dropping them here I will show you how to do it slowly, you watch then copy."

Rock first disconnected and removed the magazine 1 out of the gun with his right hand then with that same hand grabbed a magazine 2 from his vest and pushed it in the gun till it clicked, then let go of only the magazine 2 and put the magazine 1 in the spot where he got the other magazine.

Revy copied him exactly.

Rock "now keep practicing until you get fast enough to reload a magazine in this way in less than a second and be able to reliably reload from all your magazine pouches. Like this"

Rock then quickly removed reloaded and replaced the all 8 magazines from each of his pouches in a total of 4 seconds.

Revy "holy fuck your fast maybe we should call you quick hands."

Rock "Practice this for as long as it takes until you can do your whole vest in four seconds as you are starting out and have 4 pouches starting from now. "

Revy kept practicing getting faster and faster, after 4 hours she was reliably able to reload her gun and replace her magazines in four seconds.

With magazine training done it was time to move on to weight endurance training.

Rock"put these 1 kilogram weights on your arms legs and chest you will train physically like you normally do. When you can do the same as you could before you put the weights on I will increase the weight."

Revy silently complies.

After an hour of exercises with the weights on.

Rock"now time to improve reaction time."

He started poking at Revy "your supposed to dodge."

After an hour of attempted dodging.

Rock" now moving on to the being able to sense people through walls that I was talking about. It is called sensing energy. You will not understand it with a closed mind you need to open up your mind to all possibilities and take the approach that nothing is impossible. Once you get yourself in that mind set we can start, I have all day."

Revy "what is this new age bullshit your trying to sell me?"

Rock" I learnt these as a defence mechanism after those mercenaries left me to die, I swam to shore cauterised my wound, then later that night they came back looking for me, after I was sure they had found me when one was staring forward then his head snapped straight in my direction, my natural animal instincts kicked in and I some some how reduced the concentration of energy in my gut, then after a minute. He shrugged his shoulders and continued looking forwards.

I think some of those mercenaries can sense energy.

That was also the day I learnt to sense others energy and the energy that they gave off is similar to what mine is now."

Revy " did you just say that other humans also know about sensing energies and they have energies similar to yours, what does that even mean. I thought that was just this new age bullshit they sell to weak minded people"

Rock " it means that they are as strong as me, as fast as me, have a similar reaction time to me and can most likely shoot like me. I trained to this point thinking all soldiers even you were like that minus the sensing energy part, so for my survival I trained until I reached their level."

Revy " holy Fucking shit those guys can shoot like you well they did use very few bullets"

Rock" I was their target bullets cost money and they were not paid to kill you."

Revy" holy fucking shit, all those times that I thought they missed me, they actually hit their target keeping me pinned down."

Revy "alright after hearing that story I believe you I'll open my mind to these possibilities."

Revy just relaxes her mind and stops thinking about how impossible it sounds. Until her mind was blank.

Revy"let's learn this new skill then."

Rock "now it is easiest to first remove the weights and sit down comfortably."

Revy does exactly that

Rock"now close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing and nothing else."

Seeing that she is just breathing and not fidgeting

Rock"now breath in deeply very slowly, then very slowly breathe out. This is called meditation"

Rock noticing that Revy is doing exactly as he said.

Rock"now while breathing I want you to just feel your body not with your hands but with your mind, first let's start easy, feel your heart beat it is not a rush just let the feeling come."

Revy "I feel it strongly beating in my chest almost like it is shaking the entire left side."

Rock"Good that's a start now I want you to resume your meditation, I now want you to explore your body with your mind start with the heart I want you find energy or heat there."

Revy " I feel a tiny heat where my heart is beating but there is also another much larger heat in my gut."

Rock"that is your own personal energy. Now that you can feel your energy I want you to listen to my voice and just feel the environment around you."

Revy "I feel the wind hitting my face, the cold wind and a shiver down my spine."

Rock"now try and feel in my direction"

Revy "what do you mean."

Rock" just listen and feel your own energy then feel for energies around you let the energies appear to you don't fake force them to be there let them come."

Revy just sits their with closed eyes for a full minute then

Revy suddenly opening her eyes looking in Rocks direction "holy shit that energy I feel it's fucking yours, it's easy double mine."

Rock"right now your range should be within 10 metres. At least that what it was for me and I had half the energy that you are currently putting out. "

Revy "holy shit 10 meters in battle, being able to see through walls is a game breaker."

Rock "keep practicing and you will be able to feel the entirety of Roanapur."

Revy"WHAT!? The FUCKING WHOLE of Roanapur? Seriously, holy shit your not fucking joking are you?."

Rock "back to the exercise meditate then feel your energy in your gut try and spread it around your body as evenly as you can by trying to grab it with your mind and moving it, try to move it as you breath out then hold it when you breath in, continue spreading it out in all directions as you breath out again. Oh and it hurts"

Revy after a while started wincing as she breathed out, she kept wincing for about a minute until she thought she was finished spreading out her energy.

Rock feeling Revy's energy"that's really good, you are now pretty much As hidden from people that can sense ki as you can get, you now feel like a small wild animal like a rat."

Rock "remember all this special training and practice it everyday we will continue training like this until you are double your energy."

It was now dusk Rock and Revy put away all the equipment into the back of Rocks Ford Mustang, he then removed the clamp. Got in and started the car revving the engine, turning on the lights, Revy then got in and they drove back to HQ.

When he got there he stopped the car letting purr in front of the garage looked in his pocket he still had the keys to the Pontiac and the key to open the lock on the garage door. He then opened the garage door, got back in the car did a three point turn and then reversed slowly in to an empty space next to the Pontiac turned the lights off then the engine and got out, Revy did so as well he opened the boot and took out the empty magazines his vest and his rifle leaving everything else he locked the boot. He then locked both doors to the Mustang then when Revy went inside the HQ he locked the garage door. 'I need

to get a spare key. I do live here after all.'

He then went in the HQ and locked the door heading straight to his room putting away his guns. Then headed to Revy's room.

The next day early in the morning at about 6 am before most of them had woken up Dutch yelled in his loudest voice from outside the HQ facing the garage he just opened "Everybody get the fuck up right now " he fired a gun shot to emphasise his point.

All three half asleep lagoon company employees fully dressed in there normal clothes ran their way out of their room to out the HQ then to where Dutch was.

When they got there they all saw why he had called them, there was an unknown white 1969 Mustang GT500 with black racing stripes installed with a low profile bug catcher blower parked next to the Pontiac.

Dutch "Did anyone give the spare garage door key to some one to store their car?"

Rock " I bought it yesterday then took Revy training and came back after dusk. I'm thinking of covering the blower opening with metal mesh that has tiny holes everywhere like a flower sieve to prevent things getting in the engine, to describe it in a few words a bug catcher blower grill."

Rock back in Japan was not an average office worker on the weekends he did basic maintenance of his car and apartment to save money, he knew the basics of mechanical repair, electrical repair, plumbing and the basics of a carpenter. The team knew this as he had told them during his employment with them.

Dutch now much more relaxed at the explanation" good choice you've got good tastes and a smart idea you planning to put a super charger in there?."

Rock"I picked up the taste for cars from you, though I had never thought of cars like that before. I was thinking of practicality I don't want things getting in the engine. And to answer your question the previous owner said he had installed a super charger as well."

Revy "if it's ok with you Dutch I'm going back to bed."

Dutch"sure"

Rock" oh yeah Benny I bought a high tech security system for my car could you help install it."

Benny"yeah sure."

Benny"let's have a look at it."

Rock shows Benny the system.

Benny "holy shit that is the most expensive and best one you could get. This car will never be stolen now."

Then Rock and Benny installed the security system while Dutch continued installing the supercharger on the engine of the 351 GT.

Rock then asked Dutch"where can I get the mesh I'm looking for?"

Dutch"just go to north Roanipur there is a good auto parts shop there they will defiantly have the mesh your looking for."

Rock "don't you think that I need a personal key to the garage now that I live here again and have a car parked in it."

Dutch "yeah just get a copy from the spare key on the Pontiac key ring."

Rock was about to get the Pontiac's keys but then Benny was already holding them.

Benny jangling the keys"let's make a road trip out of it I'll show you where it is."

Rock got in his Mustang while Benny got in the Pontiac.

They then drove out heading for the freeway. When they were far from the HQ and just before entering the freeway they were forced to stop at the red lights, they were right next to each other. Benny then revved his engine, Rock responded in kind by revving his own. This was going to be fun. The lights turned green and the two muscle cars wheels screeched as they sped off , they entered the freeway swerving in between cars till they got to their turn off and slowed down again. They then casually drove the rest of the way to the auto parts store. Rock bought the mesh tools and parts that were suggested to him by the staff after explaining what he wanted to do with his car. He also got the garage key copied. They then drove back and when they entered the freeway again they had another race.

When they reversed their cars into the garage Dutch was finished installing the super charger and was putting the engine back in the car.

Rock then turning off the engine and getting out with Benny doing the same. Rock asked Dutch" what's the plan for the 351 GT."

Dutch"I'm gonna turn this into a bullet proof and explosion proof version and if Revy asks don't tell her she'll probably shoot it to test it before it's ready."

Benny "you should use my armour plating I researched it when finding out about bullet proof armours, it is basically similar to chain mail of old except bullet proof against everything except 50BMG and Steel Core Rounds. Behind the armour you can add small bags of a special mixture of corn flour and water behind it, that I made for my armour that can spread out the impact of the bullet making the armour last longer it is also a lot lighter than 5mm thick steel plate that is normally used. It's what I used when you guys were raining bullets at the pirates from the transport ship, I'm surprised you two don't wear armour."

Dutch "that's actually a good idea Benny"

Rock"instead of buying it and spending shit loads of money we could easily make that. We buy the stuff we need then make the armour. Benny you can make the corn flour mixture then put it in the bags like you said. We can make the armour. We have all of the tools that we need right here in the service bay."

Dutch "you know what Rock you are absolutely right.

Rock"a tank like that could have been useful many times even from the first day in Roanipur it was insane how we some how managed to not get hit Dutch you should also get bullet proof glass installed and on the door windows there should be a way to open the top of the glass to let fresh air come in and it can be locked back up with three thick door bolts on each window."

Dutch "That's a great idea Rock I'll make sure that all armour or glass can be able to take 7.62 NATO rounds."

Rock then starts working on making the cover for the bug catcher blower. After about 4 hours he had made tested and installed the bug catcher blower grill.

Dutch had reinstalled the engine and had removed all the panels, Dutch then called a Sheet metal place and took a panel there wanting the panel to be stretched and bent in such a way that it would keep its design but allow space for the armour to be installed behind it as well as space to put a panel for the armour to rest on. He got a trailer and put all the panels then drove to the sheet metal place to get the work done, while there he bought enough steel plate and got it laser cut into circles they were put in a crater that had a pallet underneath for forklifts. Then he drove to a glass making factory who then after listening for what he wanted sent him to a polymer factory that made bullet proof glass for vehicles that Presidents, Kings, Prime Ministers, Warlords and billionaires around the world were driven in. He then gave them the specifications of the door windows then the front and back windscreens, as well as the openings he wanted for the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

Rock then looked in the business phone book and found factories that produced the other stuff to make the armour. He then drove to the factories and bought what was needed.

When Rock came back with every thing for the armour secured to the roof of the Mustang. Dutch was already in the garage there was a crate of sheet metal circles with holes next to the trailer their manual pallet mover was still underneath the crate. There were also bulletproof windscreens and windows with the modifications Dutch wanted. Rock unloaded the stuff. Since now they were waiting for parts to be made Rock made breakfast for everyone. Then he and Revy did more practice at the training grounds.

After a month Rock was now stronger faster and better than he ever was, after training in even heavier weights.

Revy could now easily sense energy and could shoot anything that moved with her rifle. She could now shoot the two clay targets easily with 2 bullets. Dutch's 1969 Ford Falcon 351 GT tank was now wider than it used to be it still had the same colour scheme of dark blue with black racing stripes. The car was now fitted with bullet proof glass modified the way they wanted, the cars panels roof hood and boot all had the armour installed. There was even enough material left over that they made 3 bullet proof vests, which they could wear under their shirts if they wanted to like Benny.

They had also tested the armour they made against 7.62 NATO and it dinted but didn't go through.

They sold all the weapons and ammo that they didn't want or need, to who ever wanted to buy them but they sold the bulk to the Ripoff Church arms dealers there were still a lot of extra old Kalashnikov models that used 7.62x39 and a hand full of RPG-7's that the rip off Church didn't buy as Rock had a plan for them, they were not offered for sale.

Rock talked to Benny about getting more information on The General and after an hour of hacking and printing Benny handed Rock a thick Manila folder filled with printouts and personal files of multiple people, battle reports and evaluations of performance, Interpol criminal files and intelligence files from surveillance.

He walked to his room and examined Dutch's files and Benny's files.

He compared both and found out things that the report that Dutch gave him did not tell him, the report only said that Achille had been to military jail and been dishonourably discharged from the Italian army for using military equipment to smuggle drugs between Afghanistan and Italy he escaped and raised an army of former Italian soldiers then a few years later he and his army took control of the area controlled by the Italian Mafia by wiping them out in Roanapur, but what Benny's intel told him was that his rank was Captain and was not a run of the mill soldier he was part of their most elite special forces team and that his whole unit was involved and dishonourably discharged as well.

Battle reports showed that they wiped out whole bases of Iranian soldiers fighters in the Kuwait war using only the magazines on their person that was hundreds of soldiers wiped out with only five men with 3 assault rifles a mini gun and a sniper rifle. One was a demolitions expert, another was a field medic, one was a marksman another was a heavy weapons expert and Achille was their officer and also trained as a sniper who showed on multiple occasions to be a gifted military strategist, masterful tactician and on occasion a brilliant investigator.

When the military came to pick up the Iranian vehicles, aircraft, weapons and equipment to sell, they found nothing only bullet casings and dead bodies, their was not even a empty magazine or a tactical vest.

One day they were caught using military trucks to smuggle drugs from Afghanistan to Russia.

They were charged for misusing military property, for transporting and selling contraband and for being in possession of 1000 kilograms or one tonne of Marijuana and one tonne of cocaine They were sentenced to life imprisonment each with no parole and spit up then sent to different military prisons.

Achille escaped from his prison transport and killed all the guards, then one by one his unit was freed from their respective military prisons. The entire prison staff of guards at each of the military prisons were all slaughtered. The guards never had time to call for reinforcements from the military.

According to the sources he has an army of 400 dishonourably discharged escaped soldiers with four Lieutenants in charge of them. It also said in the file that if someone or group of people were considered a dire threat he and his lieutenants took out the threat personally like when they were special forces for the Italian military. It was also heard that he ran the organisation like the military a well oiled machine he even had a court martial system exactly like the real military with a jury of their peers from his military also he and his lieutenants were the judges. The judgements were usually fair and were given appropriate sentences time in jail was replaced with time working for no pay in the warehouses or plantations being guarded like chain gangs and their weapons were confiscated.

Rock thinking to himself 'this guy ordered my execution but why? And are all his soldiers like the ones that were sent to kill me? Or did he see to my execution himself, but why would he bother unless he somehow figured out that I orchestrated the plan with The Mad Killer maid Roberta , did he know that I was hired by Chang to remove the soldiers before they got attacked. Then in my plan I correctly guessed what all the gangs will do and how they will react to the American soldiers, I built a corridor through his planning gives it to the kid the maid was supposed to work for then when the Americans find the kid they follow the map to get out of there leading them to the jungle where Roberta follows them and kills all of them.

The report says he is a gifted strategist and more importantly a gifted Investigator maybe he worked out that I planned the whole thing. He could see me as a threat as the Lagoon company is for hire and I am their most valuable employee. He wants to ensure that no other organisation can hire my intelligence and strategies to further their goals or take overs. Now I just need confirmation. If it was a random unit from his military I can't get everyone to join forces to attack him we would be all slaughtered. Then if all his soldiers are like that why have they not just invaded and destroyed all the other criminal organisations like the Triads and Chang, Hotel Moscow and Balalika as well as the local Cartel and their leader then taken over Roanapur's drug market they already took out the Italian mafia branch so why stop there. This can only mean that it was him and his team that tried to kill me, to confirm I need to come face to face with his normal soldiers.'

Rock then put the reports down and filed them, he would look at the specifics of his battle reports and strategy habits later, there was probably a job waiting from Dutch.

He heard the phone ring down stairs and the skank answered it and told Dutch it apparently was a job straight from the General, they were to meet up with a team of his soldiers pick up and then deliver crates of 'aspirins' to Indonesia.

He then pulled out his guns ensured that they were loaded and cocked the browning as it was a single action so it could be fired as soon as he quick-drew it. Then put them in their holsters. He needs to see and sense them if for some reason the General chooses to over see it he can surprise him and take him out then and there. He then put on the armour that they made and put on his shirt over it. He will not wear the combat vest or carry the Kalashnikov but will take it with him if he needed it.

As Rock comes down the stairs Dutch is there to greet him.

Dutch "We got a job working for the General if you pass it up I understand."

Rock smiles sadistically "I would not miss the chance to kill the General on my first job for him."

Dutch"man I still can't wrap my head around how much you have changed."

Rock " I heard we are going to Indonesia we should take the Falcon and a trailer to carry the so called aspirins. And use a beach as our port."

Dutch "that's a great idea I never would of thought of that I built the tank so it would be a car for around here."

Rock "when is the meetings how far does it take ?"

Dutch "today in 5 hours 1 hour to get there"

Rock "we may need to install crash bars for front and back, a high torque slow gear for traversing steep off road climbs, and a transforming suspension that can increase the ride height to Hummer heights with similar suspension system as the Hummer then drop back down to normal sports car height .

Dutch you should go get the parts for the modifications you probably know where and how to install it. We can finish installing them going to Indonesia so make sure everything fits first."

Dutch "you really thought this through I'll start now."

Dutch then goes to the garage and drives the Falcon and connects the trailer to the tow bar that came with the Falcon.

Two hours later Dutch comes back with the parts needed they were on the trailer that was covered with a tarp. Then in two hours with Rock's help he quickly connected the high torque gear and crash bar additions and tested the torque gear on a steep ramp that just missed the front crash bar, it worked it could easily traverse at low speeds it could now work reliably the front and back crash bars were also installed to test it fully he got in and drove to the steepest incline he could find tested it and found it worked perfectly he then drove back to the HQ and parked it. Dutch then got into The Lagoon was then drove it on their self made dry dock that also acted as a loading ramp. Once in position Dutch called Benny to lift up the ship out of the water. Once that was completed a ramp was pushed so that it met the flat nose of the ship then the front of the boat started to open releasing a hiss of pressurised air the metal came down like a ramp and rested on the ramp underneath then another hiss could be heard as another hatch was opened. The Falcon was then driven into the ship and the remaining parts were loaded into the ship the trailer was now then closed all the hatches making the ship seaworthy again. It was lowered back into the water.

On the way to the meet with the generals soldiers Dutch worked on the custom suspension modifications.

When they arrived at the meeting point Dutch had beached the front of the ship. Rock stayed in the ship then as Revy and Dutch left the ship to go talk to the soldiers Rock felt for energies all the energies were low.

The General and lieutenants were not here, no point going out, so instead he looked out the hatch to see rank and file soldiers all carrying old Kalashnikov variants similar to his there were no high ranking officers were present.

Once Revy and Dutch were finished they locked both doors making a hissing sound that was reforming the seal so that the ship was sea worthy and water proof again.

Dutch then continued working on the custom suspension until it succeeded and was reliable.

Then they dodged the Indonesian Coast guard found land and beached the ship Revy and Rock took the car out connected with a tow bar that was with the car before they started modifying it connected was a trailer that had crates that were to be delivered to the Generals men in Indonesia at their meeting point.

Revy"why you going with?"

Rock"if the General is here then I can kill him, you can't, but you should be able to handle the Lieutenants with just your pistols."

Revy "so you want revenge you really have changed resorting to violence with your own hands."

Rock"I need him to die, to pay for my life with his death be cause as long as he lives I can't live peacefully."

Revy"ha never thought of killing like that, look out no more road we have to go around." The road now ended

Rock "watch this."

Rock activated the custom suspension to lift then after the suspension transformation was complete he put the normal set of gears in neutral then put the high torque lever into gear and the Falcon slowly started climbing up.

Revy" What the hell did Dutch do to this car other than make it into a tank?"

Rock" at my suggestion he added a high torque low speed gear and a custom modified transforming suspension. So we can use this car to go any where, next I'll probably suggest a four wheel drive off road system from a four wheel drive that can change from 4 wheel drive to 2 but we did not have enough time to make those sorts of modifications as that would take another solid month."

Revy "once you two are finished with this car will it even be the same car?"

Rock" doesn't matter as this is to be able to be useful everywhere like a true troop carrier like a hummer."

The car now had reached the top and now the ground started to level off.

Rock "directions "

Revy "just keep going south there is an actual bitumen road 200 meters south then we go west along that road."

Rock removed the high torque gear put that in neutral then put the normal gear into first and weaved through the trees.

They eventually came out on to the road, Rock then lowered the suspension and drove out onto the road heading west.

Eventually they got to the meeting point which was at a private peer, Rock felt the soldiers energy they were not strong like his target. They were expecting a boat instead Rock and Revy beeped the car which alerted the soldiers with Revy yelling "the General wants his delivery we got it now pay us."

Hearing this Rock out of the car before they turned around. "The General commissioned us to deliver these crates to this location now it is only fair that you hold up your side of the deal."

The head soldier smiled "you have to pay a parking and loading fee of

40,000 as you didn't come by the expected route or transportation and we will leave you in peace."

Even now Rock in this situation would have figured out a way to diffuse the situation in their favour.

But these were soldiers working for the bastard who tried to kill him so instead this happened.

Rock "Fine take the agreed money for yourselves."

Faster than the eye could comprehend even for Revy with her training. He in one motion removed the baby browning from the holster and one by one shot each of the soldiers dead, each through the left eye, except for the highest ranking soldier, he was shot in both hands forcing him to drop his Kalashnikov and rendered incapable of firing a gun for the time being.

Their bodies just collapsed on the ground.

Rock"I need this one alive Revy."

Revy still hadn't worked out what happened, first Rock agreed to the stupid offer then the next second all the soldiers were dead except one that had blood coming out of his hands. She was just left in shock. Was this the same Rock who abhorred violence when she first met him had he changed that much that he would resort to torture and not just mind games.

Rock then tied him to a tree removed any weapons he had then ordered Revy to take everything of value from the rest.

Rock interrogated the soldier eventually using torture to get information out of him. He eventually had to use the running Falcons battery to electrocute torture him eventually getting information on the generals location his bases of operation finding out he had bases in Afghanistan where his drugs were grown then prepared for sale, Indonesia where he had depots to deliver drugs, and Siberia where he had a depot to deliver drugs into Russia , how his organisation runs who delivers and smuggles his drugs where he got his equipment and most importantly that it was indeed the General who was on a mission taking out a threat on the same day that Rock had been shot.

Revy heard everything but was shocked at how ruthless Rock had become actually torturing another human being to get information.

Rock was now certain that this General would not just die he was going to lose his entire empire and it was going to be this office worker that was going to bring it all down before dealing the death nail the bullet that will kill the General will come from one of his guns. He then with both hands snapped the soldiers neck killing him. He searched his body for anything of value and found a bag filled with stacks of cash, Rock counted it and found it was 40000 what they were meant to be paid. He then took the soldiers tactical vest with 4 full 7.62x39 magazines, ammo belt and his pistol Rock saw he had nothing else of value.

They put their new cargo in the boot of the Falcon. Rock held on to the cash. Rock then called Dutch to bring the boat to this location.

When Dutch arrived"what happened why are they all dead I knew I should not have let you go on this job"

Revy" they were not going to pay us Rock shot them all, they got what they deserved"

Dutch "normally you would have let your words do the talking not your gun."

Rock "you're right but these were no ordinary clients they belong to the same organisation that I am going to bring down."

Dutch" you can't do that if you do Balalika will go to war against us she is getting married to the General in a years time."

Revy" yeah sorry Rock forgot to mention that."

Rock "well then Fuck Balalika, I don't care who she fucks but if she will go to war then we will just have to use Chang and the triads and the Cartel to wipe them both out. We will personally weaken both empires then Bring Them Down."

Dutch" do you realise who you are talking about?"

Rock"oh yes I do, normally I would be shitting my pants but don't you realise we are a lot stronger than their entire army we are simply now a far superior fighting force we may be few in number but we are a in a class of our own Revy remember my battles Dutch don't you remember what happened in Somalia we fucking made mince meat of the pirates these soldiers are no different." Pointing at the dead soldiers on the ground.

Dutch"this vengeance deal has gone too far your not just trying to kill a few men you want to take down two massive organisations it is impossible."

Rock "nothing is impossible, if you will not join me then I will take my cut and leave." At this he takes out 10 grand and drops the paper bag in the mud, then picks up a crate of drugs and puts it on the back of the Hummer then goes to the boot of the car takes his ammo vest puts it on and his Kalashnikov then takes out a hard plastic suitcase filled with 7.62x39 magazines. With Kalashnikov slung on his shoulder, vest on and dragging the suitcase in his left hand going towards the hummer that the generals soldiers came in and puts his stuff in the back then getting in the drivers seat. But as he was about to press the button to start the car, Revy "If Rocks leaving I am as well " taking out 10000 from the paper bag on the ground, then going to the back of the Falcon and taking her vest and rifle. Putting it in the Hummer as well. Then getting in the passenger seat.

With Revy in the car he was about to start the Hummer when Dutch "Fucking God Dammit not you too Revy this is a suicide run neither of you will come back from this."

Rock" We will see."

Then he starts the car but before he puts it in gear.

Dutch"you are that confident aren't you, you said something like that just before our first mission after your survival then went on to wipe out several boats with a weapon you had never used before.

Tell me Rock are you confident, can you succeed, do you have a plan?"

Rock smiling "yes"

Dutch "fine but who will employ us when we wipe out both armies"

Rock"I will, what do you think I will do just destroy the organisation, no I will take over both the organisations and kill most of the soldiers then employ soldiers from all around the world in my new organisation we won't just live any more we will control the drugs market in Roanapur so that the drugs will only be sold in safe single use quantities. Then every one would buy from us they might even pay a premium if they know that they can have drugs without the risk of dying."

Revy "Rock still you try to make the world a better place but it is a bit hypocritical"

Rock" when have I said anything against selling drugs?"

Revy"huh actually now that I think about it you never have."

Dutch "such huge aspirations well we only live once so you know what I'm in, this is your plan but on The Black Lagoon I am the Captain understand, on that ship I am boss everywhere else you are."

Rock "deal"

Dutch"I would hate to be your enemy Rock you scare me sometimes."

Rock"let's load all this equipment up put the rest of the crates in the back of the Hummer then load it in the ship, the trailer can just fit lying on its side next to the Falcon we will have to tie it up to ensure it does not move."

Rock "almost forgot let's incinerate the bodies."

Rock as he was about to pull his knife out he saw a chainsaw in the back of the Hummer, he then started it and started cutting down trees making a large funeral pier then stacked the bodies one on top of another, used leaves and bark made fibrous to start the fire. Once the funeral pier was ready to be lit he pulled out his knife opened the clasp then pulling out the flint he then struck the back of the knife against the flint towards the tinder it created a spark and a small flame, he then carefully started blowing until it caught alight he threw it into the pier, it slowly caught fire entirely engulfing the bodies. He then put the flint back in the knife and put the knife away.

At this point the ship was loaded up they headed back to Roanapur.

Not long after they left The General felt his soldiers energies fade and some other energies that were as strong as his. He got in his Hummer with a corporal to drive him to the location.

When he got there the strong energies he felt were on a boat, he noticed that a funeral pier was burning he then ordered the Corporal to get a bucket and start dousing the fire. After a while of dousing the fire subsided enough so that he could pull off the bodies from the pier he investigated their bodies and found that almost all of them had an exit hole on the left side of the back of the skull, meaning these men were shot in the left eye, only one of them had no bullet wounds at all he had a limp neck that meant that his neck was snapped. He looked at the slightly charred body and found burn marks on the mans nipples, he was tortured with electricity. Then remaining completely objective he looked around the area saw that the hummer meant to carry the drugs was missing only tire tracks remained, he then noticed another set of tire tracks that seemed to have evidence that it was heavier than a normal car and that behind it was a trailer. So Lagoon Company had a four wheel drive and used that to pull the loaded trailer carting his drugs. He noticed an indent in the mud that looked like a bag of cash was dropped and found six bullet casings they were marked .25 ACP this came from an easily concealable gun that were near it. He then found 5 polls of blood four of them being large and one was just bleeding wounds split into two thin lines, he followed the bleeding wounds to a tree, it seems that one of the soldiers was tied here and electrically tortured with the battery of the hummer. He looked further around and saw a mound of leaves and dirt inside it was another dead body it was far away from the others still with all his equipment he searched the body and and found several 7.62x39 bullet wounds and a tape recorder in his back pocket. He played the recording from the beginning. "Captain you can't be serious stealing from the General is a warrant for court-martial if found guilty we would all be executed.

That's the thing private we won't be stealing from him the Lagoon company will, we will kill them take their pay then sell these drugs and accuse the lagoon company of stealing it.

But Captain this is just wrong if we were found out, the General is smart he inspects every crime scene and always finds out the truth. So I am out I'm going back to the barracks don't worry I won't tell a soul.

"

General De Angelo thought 'That was it so basically the soldiers killed this loyal private to make extra money, then the Lagoon company arrived and had some sort of personnel carrier ship then unloaded their four wheel drive and trailer carrying drugs. Traveled by car to avoid the Indonesian patrols as much as possible then attempted to deliver it but then the troops were about to kill them, one of the Lagoon Company who had a six shot .25ACP shot and killed the treasonous soldiers then tortured the soldier that left the two blood trails from the holes in his hands to find out if I ordered it he must not have said anything as they took the drugs and their money as compensation for the failure of the deal. Looks like they will never accept a job from me again they were such a reliable crew but I need the drugs back or the money from the sale of the drugs, they probably sold it to Chang or the Cartel but I want my 100 million dollars I'll have to take it from the triads without killing Chang, Balalika wants to personally end him looks like we will go to war with the Triads early but before I move I will ask around first to see who they sold it to."


	7. Chapter 7

Back at HQ they unloaded the trailer then the Falcon with all the new weapons and ammo. Rock took out his stuff from the Hummer, Revy did the same. The Hummer was put on the ship. The drug crates were put in the armoury in the basement of the HQ.

Rock back at HQ started reading the battle reports more in depth and found out that Captain De Angelo and his team hid all the weapons and equipment after their battles that they took from the terrorists, that might explain the old Kalashnikovs and the hummer that they took from the generals men as well as the weapons must have come from those battles. The hummer made no sense unless it was first stolen by the Iranian military so then came into possession of Captain De Angelo when he wiped out their base.

The General used stealth and would take out soldiers using a 50 BMG rifle to first take out parked vehicles or moving ones then take out as many soldiers until he ran out of ammunition then he would go to the building and go room to room with a custom made revolver that fired bolts like a spear gun only the bolts were 5 centimetres long the gun held 10 shots but he always carried two.

That means the Falcon's front armour plates that cover the engine need to changed to titanium. Once they sell these drugs they can pay for the titanium.

So he uses Stealth that means if he is snuck up on he won't expect it.

I don't think he knows people can reduce ki as he has never needed to no human other than him even knows how to sense ki in his mind, so my ki hiding skills will finally dish out dividends.

Once stealth is broken or he runs out of bolts he switches to an assault rifle and carries about 220 rounds for it in his ammo armoured vest when that runs out he switches to a 9mm Beretta 92fs that has been modified to have a full-auto and semi auto fire selector. He also tends to carry two 30 round mags and two 15 round mags.

So he carries more ammunition than me , that means I need to get 8 round super thin yet strong snap connectors that Revy keeps telling me to get to quickly reload my 627 I'll need 8 of them as well as pouches around my belt to hold them.

He had also written down all the information from the interrogation he performed and was now reading it and processing it.

After reading and coming up with a detailed plan he put everything away. He then reloaded his baby browning.

He then took off the ammo vest put in it in his sound system safe then put his Kalashnikov under the floor boards under his bed putting the floor board back. He then walked to the gunshop and bought the 8 pouches and 8 snap connectors. He then bought 3 boxes of 20 rounds all for 6 American he also bought a second belt that goes under his normal belt and hooks onto it. He then put the pouches on the belt put the belt on and adjusted them so he could easily get at them. He then opened the snap connector packaging then opened the boxes of 357 and snapped them on to the snap connectors until there were 8 on each one except for the last one as there were four gaps and he had no more ammunition. He then put each of the loaded snap connectors onto each of the pouches.

He then walked home and went to his room to practice loading and unloading with the snap connectors from each of the pouches similar to what he did with the magazines until he could do it in a second with the whole 8 snap connectors.

They then quickly sold the drugs to the Cartel for 10 million dollars the drugs were worth 100 million on the street. Rock then with his share bought an old container ship for 500 000 American that for its age was well looked after and cared for it was not as large as the transport ship but it's Diesel engine was well looked after and kept in the best possible condition, Rock also bought many large containers to put all their stuff in them like the cars the weapons & ammunition.

There was even a container that was custom made to be wider so that the service bay with the car lift and tools in the four car garage could be put inside and cars can be serviced there.

He had a smaller container for each of the cars, one had his 1969 Ford Mustang GT500 parked and clamped down inside it. One had the 1969 Ford Falcon 351GT tank clamped in it. Another had the original company Pontiac GTO clamped inside, the last small container had the newly acquired Hummer clamped inside. There were three large containers one had an armoury of weapons but no ammunition, one only had non explosive ammunition, one had explosives and explosive ammunition all weapons and all three armoury containers were modified by adding Benny's armour and lining the inside with concrete. All the other containers only had Benny's Armour to protect the goods inside. A dry dock was built on the ship to repair or load up The Black Lagoon with vehicles and equipment. The ship would be lifted up by the movable Crane that came with the Container ship. There was also another smaller dry dock built for Rocks personal boat and Tinnie that was attached to the boat. There were two custom Sheilds that could be moved made from large Containers had The lagoon privateers armour that could cover the boats on their respective dry dock.

Every one moved into a large shipping container house with two levels that Rock and Dutch Built. The insides were insulated so that they would be comfortable they even invested in solar panels and connected them with Benny's help to a large series of car batteries, so that they could use the power they collected during the day at night as well. A solar hot water heater was installed for hot showers to relax muscles after a full days training.

One crates worth of 2mm Titanium plate was purchased and cut at the factory for the 351 GT Motor armour. The old armours were removed from all the panels that covered the engine then replaced with the titanium plates. The new armours were installed on the 351 hood and front side panels.

This ship Rock called The Vendetta it was to be a movable base of operations for their taking out of Balalika and Achille De Angelo, The General. He was going to anchor it in international waters away from ship lanes radar. He could now sense 10 km so he did not need a radar but if Benny stayed on the ship they still needed a radar system so Rock bought a scavenged American Radar system on the black market that he found from Dutch and Revy that could detect ships up to 100 km away. Benny installed it. Unfortunately for Rock the skank Benny's girlfriend moved onto the ship with Benny.

It had been 5 months since the battle yet they had not yet been attacked.

Rock, Revy, Dutch all trained getting stronger and faster the three kept increasing the weights as soon as they got used to them increasing them by one kg or two a month.

They also were improving their energy skills, even Benny was taught how to sense energy and how to hide it though he refused the physical training.

The Black lagoon was going to be the courier ship that they would transport items to and from The Vendetta from different countries.

The problem with this set up that Rock noticed was that there were only three shooters so only one could stay behind to guard the ship so either Revy or himself could take turns guarding The Vendetta base.

If Dutch was guarding which was highly unlikely then Rock would have to drive the ship as Revy could not operate The Black Lagoon. Rock learnt how to control ships from the former captain of the ship who wanted to retire the old man saw how Rock looked after everything he had and did not even have a single dinted magazine despite heavy use and figured that the young man would look after his ship as well. So he taught him how to maintain the ship and how to keep it in peak running condition as well as how to control it, the old man included tools and parts as part of the sale. Controlling The Black Lagoon was the same as controlling the container ship only the Lagoon responded quicker.

Now parked in international waters

Rock and Dutch were talking

Rock"Dutch I know that the Lagoon is under your Command but we need to guard in shifts to protect The Vendetta, when Revy and I are doing a mission you will have to stay behind to guard Our base My ship"

Dutch" no way that ship is mine so I will always be on board when my ship leaves any port."

Rock "we can't employ some one we don't trust on my ship alone with only Benny and his girlfriend and I can't leave Revy on the ship she will get stir crazy and start destroying stuff in her rage."

Dutch "I know a few guys that survived Vietnam they were my old platoon buddies, there should be about ten of them. I doubt they would accept the offer though plus I'm wanted in the USA for going AWAL that is when a soldier leaves the army without being officially being discharged, though I bet they classed me as missing in action presumed dead. But I don't want to take that risk of showing my face in America especially since some of them live near marine bases, you will have to go ashore alone."

Rock "what is culture of guns like in America are there any soldiers as power full as me and do the police shoot foreigners if they are found with a gun."

Dutch "probably the police shoot anyone who isn't white even if they only have a knife. But as for the skill I doubt it."

Rock "fine I'll put all my weapons away and go ashore unarmed wearing the armour. When I knock on their doors I'll call you and you can speak to them over the phone."

Benny's Girlfriend "oh so we are going to America cool I always wanted to travel let's go Benny.

Rock "This is not a pleasure cruise missy this is a military base you can't do what you please on this ship I am it's Captain and what I say is law."

Benny "oh come on man she has a name and you know it, she'll chew me out if I don't agree."

Rock" have some balls man if she threatens that she will not give out sex ignore her, women have needs to they just make men think that they can survive without it for a long time but the truth is they are just as horny as us if not hornier why do you think the dildo business is so big."

Benny's Girlfriend "I'm right here you know and my name is not missy it's Jane."

Benny "come on man just grant me the shore leave."

Rock "Fine we have been busy for the last few months getting everything installed and built on the Vendetta you and that minx can take the Pontiac and go where the fuck you want but be at the landing point at in exactly one weeks time at mid night do not in whatever circumstance you find your self arriving late I will dock your pay for every hour you are late."

Revy"what's this everyone's going on a pleasure cruise who the fuck is going to guard the ship?"

Rock "For one day you are, hopefully it takes less than a day to recruit our new crew member and they can join you in guarding the ship and Revy don't kill them."

Revy" what the hell am I to do for 24 hours alone?"

Rock"keep a vigilant eye and train, practice your energy skills and their might be something in it for you at the end of this round trip."

Revy "fine but it better be worth it."

Rock wearing his hoodie cap and Aviators he got from Revy "I got to get more rounds for my guns."

He then walked to the gun shop and bought 10 boxes of .25 ACP that each had 20 rounds in each, he then bought and commissioned weapons to be modified and ordered a custom made holster rig to hold 2 large magazines and 2 normal magazines he also ordered ammunition and 2 large magazines for them. It cost him 1100 American but he only paid half. He said that he will be back in a few months to pick them up and pay the other half but he took the .25 ACP boxes. Rock then walked to the ship and went to the helm and took control of the Lagoon was lifted up out of the water with the onboard crane then put on the custom made dry dock.

They then weighed anchor With Rock controlling the The Vendetta heading for America. They arrived Rock weighted anchor in international waters away from shipping routes. The Companies Pontiac GTO was loaded on then The Companies custom 1969 Ford Falcon 351 GTO was loaded on board so it was the first to exit the Lagoon was put back on the water. He, Dutch, Benny and his girlfriend went into the Lagoon leaving Revy alone to guard The Vendetta then Dutch drove it to a secluded beach he knew about, while Rock searched for energies in approximately a 15 km radius telling Dutch to go directions to avoid the American Coast guard.

When they arrived and Dutch beached The Black Lagoon Rock opened the two hatches letting down the ramp he got in the Falcon and drove off going straight in the direction of the closest member of Dutch's former platoon.

Benny and Jane drove out in the Pontiac GTO going to the closest main city that was a few hours away.

Dutch closed the ramp hatch as well as the other hatch making the ship sea worthy again. He then but the ship in reverse and headed back to The Vendetta.

Rock parked the Falcon outside the old apartment complex where the Vietnam war veteran lived and locked the door. He walked up to the apartment number and knocked on the door.

"Hello are you in there my name is Rockuro Okajima I'm here with news from one of your friends from the Vietnam war he is one of my business partners he suggested you as a good choice for an employee."

Inside a scuffling was heard Rock could feel where he was going inside the room he finally stopped behind the door frame where the hinges were. This guy expected trouble the door opens "come in". Rock the quickly moved to the location where the veteran was, he had a loaded 1911 A1 ready to fire, Rock then snatched the pistol out of his hands then slowly removed the magazine then racked the slide catching the bullet.

Rock"I didn't know in America it was a custom to greet someone with a weapon in Japan that would be an arresting offence plus it is just rude."

The veteran now scared composed himself figuring the man would have killed him already if he wanted.

"What do you want ?"

Rock "I have come to offer you a high paying security job due to my business partners recommendation "

"What the fuck do you mean all my Vietnam friends are in America or dead so I ain't biting so buzz off mister."

Rock then dials Dutch and says" do you remember Dutch tall dark skinned man well he didn't die in Saigon with the rest of his unit he escaped and survived and I joined his crew about four years ago on in Roanapur on a PT boat we have over time become friends and business partners."

"I don't believe you he would have come back like the rest of us."

Rock "if you don't believe me talk to him yourself." Rock then hands him the phone with Dutch on the other end."

Dutch" hey man how you doing? Everything good he told you about me is true, I survived the ambush and escaped on the PT boat. He joined my crew in Roanapur, now he is a business partner."

"Holy shit man why didn't you come back personally to say hi"

Dutch"because I went AWAL, I had taken enough shit from the military so after that ambush I said fuck it and became a mercenary wanna join us we tend to make 10000 per crew member per job so in a year each of us can make up to 60 000 dollars so what do you say ? We got plenty of equipment you need to bring nothing but you sorry ass"

"Fine I'll join you it's not like I have anything better."

Rock then handed him his gun and bullets back "get your stuff we have to leave plus it would be much easier for Dutch if you came with to convince the other guys to join."

"It's not like I got any family anyway"

The veteran then packed his bags with his old military clothes and everything else he needed like his gun rig holster, magazines and a couple of boxes of bullets. He then followed Rock put his bag in the boot of the Ford Falcon then sat in the passenger seat.

They then drove to the next two locations and picked up two more veterans who both agreed and grabbed their stuff , the last one suggested since they were going to employ all of the rest of them he just called them and takes to each one explaining what was going on. All the soldiers agreed and said they would be ready with their stuff.

Rock then waited till midnight called Dutch to be at the drop off point, He then drove to the piont only taking a minute and dropped of the other two soldiers to be picked up by Dutch. "hey Dutch how you been "

Dutch"great how you lot doing "

"Alright just barely making ends meat. I really needed this."

"Well come on board were taking you to the Vendetta Rock's I'm mean my business ship."

"Not even gonna ask why that name was chosen."

They then got on board the ship and were transferred to the container ship.

The veteran who suggested gathering more soldiers had an old van that was really big that could fit all of them. After all of them were picked up it was a few days later. Rock called Dutch to be at the meeting point he waited till midnight, when the Modified PT boat beached on the landing it was pitch black the men then quickly took their stuff and went into the ship.

When they were all inside they greeted Dutch and one commented when the saw Dutch "hey man it's good to see you alive after all these years say I remember these boats were a lot smaller am I imagining things?."

Dutch"good to see you to man keeping well? But your not wrong I modified it so could it could carry at least a truck or two Hummers, the modifications cost a bit but profits have multiplied as we now take more cargo."

"So what we are a delivery service?What kind of delivery service needs this much muscle?"

Rock "the kind that pays well."

The veteran with the van then said "how bout you take my van with you."

Rock"no but I will buy it I have plans for it, say how about 500 cash here and now.

" geez I'll take it, it's yours what do you plan to do with it?"

Rock "modify it like this Falcon, make it bullet proof and be able to go every where and climb up steep hills. Here's your cash, looks like I've got a few days to get the parts required you got a phone book on you?."

"No but there is one for every pay phone I saw one in that last town we went through."

Rock then took his van and drove to the nearest pay phone he then looked in the phone book for the nearest sheet metal factory and ordered a crate of metal disks for the armour he also ordered the rest of the stuff then picked it up at each factory. He also ordered bullet proof glass that was already measured and cut to shape.

He then went to the local hardware store in town and bought 6 heavy duty door bolts for the window openings.

At the local newsagent he bought the local classifieds called Dutch for what he needed to make the custom lift kit ordered that after he look ed for a company in the phone book he then looked in the classifieds for 2 people selling Four wheel drives that could change between 4 and 2 wheel drive then he called them both and arranged a meeting for today at differing times. Rock then looked in the classifieds for a high torque low gear found it then called up to arrange a meeting later that day.

It was a busy day he brought 2 veterans to drive the four wheel drives then in between meeting the drivers he arrived at the first land Rover and paid for it then he picked everything up paid for in the van then he drove to the second land rover then bought that then he drove to the landing point waited till night then Just before midnight Benny and Jane arrived in the Pontiac.

Dutch arrived and they first loaded the Pontiac on to the ship then the Falcon tank was loaded the other two soldiers and Benny and Jane went on board. Dutch reversed then headed to The Vendetta unloading the cars the boat was then made sea worthy again then lowered to the ocean. Dutch then came back and Rock loaded both four wheel drives. The ship once made seaworthy reversed then went back to The Vendetta. The Black Lagoon was then lifted. By the crane again. The cars were unloaded then the smaller ship was lowered again to pick up Rock and the van. When Dutch arrived Rock loaded the van and got on board himself once the ship was seaworthy they headed back towards The Vendetta, when they arrived the smaller ship was loaded on to the custom dry dock and was tied down securely the van was unloaded.

Rock then asked " Benny can you find a list of all the military combat experienced personnel that have been honourably discharged recently that don't have good future prospects. Narrow them down to the best chance of them joining us."

Benny "sure, you really want to go to war against both the General and Balalika. It will be done soon."

Rock" can you find out when the nearest date of the closest military auction is that has military troop transport trucks for sale."

Benny "yeah sure wait a second ...,,,,,, ah there is one one week away but it takes 1 whole day of driving just to get there.

Rock "we will need transports for the troops so this is worth it."

An hour later 200 prospects were printed on a list with addresses and names, Rock then cut the list into 10 pages. The lagoon was ordered to be lowered to the water.

He then made a recording of an inspirational speech to convince the soldiers to join it also states how much money they can make in a year. He then gets Benny to make 10 copies of the recording on cassettes as when he was in the town he bought 10 cassette players for this purpose.

Rock then Walked to the galley where all his new soldiers were "men my first mission for is to convince all 200 soldiers on this list who have recently left the military to join my company these men have served their country but now they have been given the short end of the stick and can only get low paying jobs. I am here to give you all purpose again and use your skills to their fullest among those who appreciate it. I will give each of you a cassette and a list you are to go to each of their homes and convince them to join you, if you are having trouble mention the 60000 that they can make and play the cassette recording. We will travel back to America then I will drive you all to each of your homes in my van where you will drive to each of the addresses and convince them to join they are to wait at their houses Dutch and I will pick them up. Any questions ?"

"Ah what about me sir you bought my car how will I be able to complete the mission. And how will you pick them up."

Rock"I will come with you then we will convince our ten to join as for picking them up I will be buying old military troop transport trucks for sake at an upcoming auction."

Two days before the auction he and Dutch and Benny headed to the auction filling up on fuel when needed, and they bought two old German half track trucks for 4000 each.

Then a week later 100 recruits were picked up in two Military trucks.

The trucks filled with troops were loaded into the Lagoon, which had to make two round trips.

During the 2 months it took to get back to Roanapur the 2 Four wheel drives were pulled apart for the four wheel drive system removing the chassis. The Van was modified to become like the Falcon bullet proof and explosion proof, with the low gear and custom lifting suspension. Then both the Falcon and the van were modified to become four wheel drive. Benny then connected the electrics on both so that they could change from four wheel drive to two wheel drive any time they want at a flick of a switch.

All the new soldiers were made to swear loyalty to their Band of Mercenaries Known now as The Black Rock Lagoon Privateers.

They were then trained by Rock after Dutch Convinced them that this kid was a battle genius and also described Rocks battle feats.

So now that they were close to Roanapur's port they could all sense and hide energies. They were each given a four magazine tactical vest and 10 got bullet proof body armour made from the left overs of armour for the Van, Dutch's platoon mates. All soldiers were given Old model Kalashnikovs that some were equipped with grenade launches but all had slings. They were each given the same training as Dutch and Rock.

Rock drove The Vendetta back to Roanapur. He then docked the ship at port carefully behind the HQ then used the crane to remove the two chassis less land rovers and put them near the garage but out of the way. Rock then lowered a rope ladder climbed down and walked to the gun shop paid the rest for the custom work and picked up his presents for Revy that were put in a bag for easy carry then heading back to the HQ.

All the soldiers were out in casual clothes relaxing on top of the container ship but still wore their respective firearms. When battle came though they would all wear their military fatigues they all chose this themselves.

Rock ordered " Benny carefully unload the Pontiac and trailer.

Nothing else is to be unloaded"

Rock opened the front door of the HQ to find Revy relaxing on the couch.

Rock "Remember when I promised

To give you a present I think you will enjoy this." He pulls out of the bag a new custom made rig that had two 50 round 9mm full magazines in their pouches with two empty gun holsters the rig also had two empty pouches for 15 round magazines.

Revy "Rock you shouldn't have"

Rock "I'm not done "

Then from the bag he pulls out a book safe with a title about guns still new in the box and hands it to Revy.

Then before she could speak he reached back in the bag and pulled out an empty ammo belt that had 8 pouches for 15 round magazines.

Revy" a book safe as well as an ammo belt? ,how many things did you buy me?"

Rock"you need to keep your guns safe plus I always wondered where you pulled your extra mags out of or how many extras you have so I just bought this for you so you can quickly get at them."

Revy"thanks Rock but you don't need to spoil me with all these gifts."

Rock then pulled out a wood case with foam inside surrounding two guns then he opens it and showed it to Revy.

Rock" these are two custom made Beretta's they have ambidextrous fire selectors that go from safety, single shot to full auto. They also have compensators. They have been engraved the same way as your current guns and they have custom ivory grips with a black skull and cross bones burnt on to it, you should also notice that they are black for colour contrast and on the bottom of the handles there are Pommels as I noticed you like to bash heads in."

Revy "they are beautiful "

As she took one out of the case and examined it flicked between the fire modes pulled the slides back and examines the insides noting that they had magazines but not chambered. She then attempts to balance the gun and finds it to be perfectly balanced . Satisfied she put it back in the box. Then she took out her her guns from their holster and ejected the magazine then she opened up the book safe packaging followed the instructions then put her old guns inside she noticed it could fit four guns. She then took off her old gun rig and put on the new one she then took both new guns put them on safety and put them in their holsters. She then closes and locks the book gun safe she then puts on the ammo belt and takes out 4 magazines from her pockets and the two from her old guns and puts the 3 magazines on each side of the ammo belt . As she is about to go to her room

Rock"we will leave soon so put whatever is in your room here at HQ in to your room on The Vendetta.

Revy"why?"

Rock" we won't be coming back until we have crippled the organisations of both The General and Balalika."

Revy"oh so it's that part of the plan we are up to ha."

she then leaves the gun safe picks up an empty box puts the safe in as well as the wooden case then heads to her room to put all her stuff in the box it consisted of 3 gun books on modern and ancient firearms she put her old gun rig in their as well as whatever clothes she had. Then she came back down to the lounge with the box.

Revy "let's try these puppies"

They walked out side and at the port his car had just been successfully unloaded. Rock then unlocked the drivers door got in then opened the passenger door, when Revy got in and put the box on the back seat, he started the car and drove off to the training grounds.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got there

Revy "let's see how they handle."

As she removes the guns from their holsters.

She racks the slides takes the safeties off and blasts all the trees around her using one shot per tree till she has only one bullet left in each gun all the while showing off her gun fu.

Revy"damn the compensators make it so much easier to aim let's test out the full auto mode that's what these 50 round mags are for." Pointing at the large mags.

She in a split second reloaded both her guns with the 50 round mags placing both empty mags in the two empty 15 round magazine pouches.

Switching to Full auto she uses her gun fu first firing ahead then moving both arms in an ark so that billets hit trees on the entire 180 degrees in front of her. She then stops firing then concentrates her fire on one tree attempting to cut it down then she ran out of bullets.

Revy" these are sweet I love 'em Rock this is what the compensators were really added on for wasn't it."

She then in a split second removes and replaces both 50 round magazines puts with 15 round mags that were in her new ammo belt then puts the large magazines in their respective pouches and racks both slides.

She then changes the fire mode on both guns to safety and holsters them.

She was now so happy and over the moon that she just jumped on Rock kissing him.

When they both woke up they were both naked on the grass in the middle of the forrest. They then both got dressed and got in Rocks car. Rock then drove back to HQ but as he passed the Cartel area he noticed the Generals soldiers walking around without a care. What the hell happened while they were away did the General wipe out the cartel?

He continued driving then changed direction to the Yellow Flag. He parked the before he got out he made sure he wore the aviators the hoodie jacket and trucker cap then both of them got out and he ensured that the car was securely locked. They then entered the bar Rock headed straight to the bar and ordered a beer Revi ordered the same. He then asked Bao "what happened to the cartel and why were the generals men walking around there.?"

Bao" where the hell have you been for the past few months the General called in some large debt that the cartel apparently owed him they refused to pay then the General ordered an invasion of the entire area they controlled and made them pay in blood he probably tortured their account passwords and accounts out of them before tying the leader to a pole and putting C4 on him then detonating him from a safe distance ."

Rock finishing his beer "thanks Bao"

He then walked out the bar with Revy sculled her beer then followed Rock out the bar. They got in the car and Rock drove to the HQ he parked his car at their private dock and found the Pontiac and the trailer unloaded then borrowed the car attached the trailer and headed to the gun shop and bought 20000 7.62x39 rounds in 1000 round boxes. He then bought 1000 grenades for the grenade launcher. All this stuff was put on the trailer.

He drove to The Vendetta then parked at the port.

Rock "load this car and trailer back on board." Rock and Revy disconnected the trailer then Benny used the crane to pick up and place the trailer on board the ship he then lifted the Pontiac with both Revy and Rock inside onto the ship.

Rock then ordered"we will now be heading to Afghanistan when we reach the international waters near the country I will elaborate on the plan in the mean time while we get there you will train and you will improve."

Rock then headed to the bridge weighed anchor and turned The Vendetta to sea going straight to Afghanistan to wipe out all the soldiers and claim the farms and drug perpetration facility for his new ambitions.

Dutch and Benny made and installed titanium armour on the front of the two trucks protecting the engines Rocks personnel carrier van also had Titanium armour installed on panels covering the engine.

After a couple of months they arrived at the safest closest point in international waters that was closest to Pakistan they would unload most of the soldiers some would stay to protect The Vendetta. Rock lowered the anchor.

Rock "All soldiers on deck battle ready now."

All the soldiers were already waiting for the order as they were told half an hour ago that they were nearing the stop and launch point. They all then quickly made their way to the top deck. They were all in their military fatigues wearing issued tactical vests filled with 4 full magazines each and carrying their issued Kalashnikov. They stood at attention in perfect rows.

Rock " Take out the copy of your brief that was handed out.

You will enter into the first transport trucks that is loaded in the Black Lagoon 50 soldiers per truck. The Lagoon will then be lowered and will make its way to a hidden and isolated Pakistan beach the truck will

Be unloaded then it will wait. The lagoon will then come back, load up the last truck and 40 soldiers will enter. The lagoon will then drop you off and return to the 10 soldiers ordered to protect the Vendetta know who you are.

I will be heading the assault team in the first truck Revy will be heading the assault team in the second truck.

We will travel in convoy through Pakistan bribing officials to let us through we would then enter Afghanistan and blitzkrieg the first farm where marijuana is grown once control is established a few men will hold the fort the rest will go to the second farm that grows poppy seeds for cocaine take control of that then a few soldiers will hold the fort then we will take control of the processing plant and once again a few soldiers are to hold it.

Then the remaining soldiers will travel in convoy through many small countries that used to be part of the USSR when we get to Siberia we will take control of the depot then soldiers are to guard the depot.

All soldiers to be stationed at farms processing centre and depot have already been notified where you are stationed if you are in sure raise you hand ... Good you are to train and guard in shifts and you are to continuously improve you skills strength, speed and reaction time. You have been issued training weights, once the battle is over and all the soldiers are dead and you sense there are no more soldiers you can then carry the weight out it will require two people to lift.

When we will begin our assault on the enemy farms, processing centre , depot and military bases located at said farms, processing centre and depot it will be at night. You are to only kill armed soldiers no civilians even if they have guns you are to disarm them then use your issued cable ties to restrain them vehicles, aircraft and other equipment is to be secured and you are to kill the enemy before they get a chance to get in them. You will first use your US Issue combat knives that you kept after your service to stealthily kill the soldiers. We will be attacking at night so use your energy sensing skills to sense the locations of the enemy, you have all passed basic energy training and can determine the exact shape of the human energy signature use this skill to determine whether someone is armed or not before firing.

Any Questions ... Good now begin the invasion."

The soldiers piled into the two trucks with in a minute the trucks were filled the lagoon was then made sea worthy and made its way to the ocean to make its way to the secluded beach. When the lagoon returned the second truck was loaded and the lagoon was made sea worthy and made its way to the secluded beach.

Once the lagoon beached.

The trucks then headed towards the Pakistani border, at the border they bribed the guards then drove into Afghanistan, they drove to the first farm military base under the cover of darkness they all quickly got out of the trucks and pulled out their knifes. Rock and Revy sprinted to to the guard towers and quickly climbed up it. Rock grabbed and covered the soldiers mouth then slit his throat. While Revy sprinted to the second guard tower quickly climbed it then covered the soldiers mouth and snapped his neck both guards were down only the patrol were left. Rocks soldiers split into groups of four and silently took out the all the patrol guards. Now the only soldiers that were left were asleep. Rock over the radios"Subdue and capture sleeping enemy soldiers."

Then after a few minutes all the enemy soldiers had their arms tied tied in front of them incase they tried to Houdini their way out of the restraints.

With all the soldiers lined up in front of Rock and Revy.

Rock "you have two choices you either pledge your allegiance to me and make money or you die choose wisely."

Then 30 soldiers of the 50 pledged took the oath of loyalty to The Black Rock Lagoon Privateers.

The 20 soldiers who stayed loyal to the General were cleanly executed with a bullet through the brain.

However the new recruits could not be trusted so their guns and radios were not given back and were locked away in the bases armoury as were the other weapons and equipment. They would be tested for loyalty in the near future.

5 soldiers stayed to watch the new recruits and guarded the base. They were more than enough.

The remaining soldiers got back in the half track and they drove to the Poppy seed farm. When they neared it they waited till dark.

At dark Rock and Revy took out the guard towers Rock slicing the soldiers neck and Revy using the pommels on her gun to break the soldiers skull open killing him instantly.

The rest of the soldiers silently killed the patrols. Again the sleeping soldiers were given the ultimatum and 40 of the 50 soldiers changed loyalty. The same thing with weapons and equipment happened. 5 soldiers were left to guard the base and new recruits as well as testing their loyalty.

Moving on to the processing plant it was taken out like the rest with this time 25 of the 50 soldiers changing loyalty. The same thing happened with their guns and radios. Again 5 soldiers stayed to the guard the base, guard and test loyalty of the recruits.

The convoy then drove to Siberia and without effort took the base and got 40 new recruits. The same thing happened with guns and radios. 5 soldiers stayed to the guard the base, guard and test loyalty of the recruits.

Now the remaining soldiers were driven back to the secret beach in Pakistan on the way their they checked on the new recruits and found that they had been tested and on average 60% passed the rest were executed. The loyal recruits were given their rifles back and they were trained in the same skills and techniques that Rock had taught their instructors, for weights the recruits made their own training weights out of bullets and bags.

The two trucks were one by one transported back to the Vendetta they had yet to shoot a single shot during the entire campaign it was a success and proof that Rock's training was worth it.

Once on the ship they headed for Indonesia taking a month, Rock dropped anchor in the same spot as he does for Roanapur as Indonesia is right next to it and the depot is close as well near the water front. 50 soldiers entered the Black Lagoon This time Dutch would join the battle They left so they arrived at night.

The Lagoon was at low speed as it inched close to the outskirts of the of the base when they beached the soldiers piled out but waiting for them on the beach were 10 heavily armed soldiers armed with Kalashnikovs and had a Hummer with a Light machine gun mount there was also a soldier with a mini gun.

'this time the enemy was ready for them it was pretty obvious that the flow of cold hard cash had stopped flowing to the General so the remaining depot was put on high alert. 'Rock hypothesised.

The soldiers inside the Pt ship scampered out of whatever window they could to flank the enemy where as Revy just appeared out the hatch wearing her ammo vest and armour as well as her engraved Kalashnikov slung across her shoulder behind her back and in a split second let loose a full auto burst from one of her pistols killing all the soldiers even the machine gunner but the mini gunner just dodged all the bullets then Revy felt a few energies similar to Rock's in the distance she immediately pushed herself down and a huge boom could be heard just missing Revy's head as she dropped suddenly. She realised from the brief that from that boom it was a 50 BMG rifle one that the General used and since another shot had not come straight after he used a bolt action. As she made her way out one of the open window hatches.

Rock and Dutch felt the energies in the distance and both jumped out of the open portholes they then heard a whirring of a mini gun spinning up as they swam at lightning speeds even with their armour on once at shore they heard a shot come from one energy signatures they then bolted straight towards it. Rock and Dutch were also wearing their ammo vests Rock carrying his Kalashnikov and Dutch carrying his shotgun with his Kalashnikov slung across his back.

They bolted straight for the sniper Rock "I got the sniper, you get rid of the other lieutenants starting by taking care of that mini gunner."

Dutch then changed course and headed to the mini gunner that was still starting up.

Rock made it to where the sniper was before he could fire the next round. Sensing Rock the sniper ditched the rifle and drew his modified beretta he fired. Rock seeing him draw his gun he jumped out of the way and fired a shot from his rifle at the sniper. At the last second the sniper dodged the bullet. Rock looked closely at the sniper he was wearing a distinctive uniform one akin to a General would wear.

Rocks eyes widen and fires another round at the sniper realising it is the General who tried to kill him, his eyes narrow, he rolls and gets behind a tree then for the first time in a battle situation switches the Kalashnikov to full auto turns and fires a short burst at the General. He wasn't there. Then sensing for the generals energy finds him hiding behind a tree like him.

Revy dragged her self out of the water and headed towards their objective the town she ejects the large magazines puts them back in their pouches and puts in 15 round mags in her pistol then changing fire mode to single she holsters her guns all in less than a second. She then grabs her rifle and took it off her shoulder carrying it ready to fire. She senses for strong enemy energies and sprints to the closest one.

Dutch sprints straight for the mini gun then changes direction just as the first bullet comes out of it

BRRRRRRRRRR the mini gun releasing hundreds of rounds a second and Dutch some how running faster then the shooter could adjust the aim, Dutch thought to himself' Rock forcing us to train during our trips overseas is really paying dividends.'

Dutch seeing that he can out manoeuvre the enemy fires his shotgun at him. The enemy seeing this dodges out of the way while still firing but then it runs out of bullets he then still dodging another round from Dutch pulls out his Kalashnikov with grenade launcher attachment and fires the grenade towards Dutch.

Dutch sees this and jumps out of the way but then is knocked away losing his grip on his shotgun from the shock wave.

The soldiers who escaped the Lagoon were now in the thick of battle fighting the bulk of the enemy soldiers. They were not as skilled or as fast as Rocks troops but they had overwhelming numbers on their side.

Rocks troops quickly wiped out each enemy platoon that came at them and killed all before they got on a light machine gun or vehicle, the enemy snipers had already been dealt with by Dutch's old platoon.

But the soldiers kept coming as they advanced.

Rock now firing a burst of ammo towards the General and sensing his position at the same time notices that he is sprinting away towards a large number of soldiers prepared for ambush, Rock doesn't run after him but keeps firing controlled bursts at the Genersl who is dodging the bullets as he runs. When the General is far away enough not to eaves drop Rock orders over the radio while still shooting at the General.

'Soldiers hide your energy now except Dutch and Revy."

He keeps shooting at the General then when he is out of range he stops then sprints back to the pt boat while skirting around Dutch's fight.

When on the Lagoon he makes it seaworthy and drives it back to the Vendetta to get the remaining troops.

Revy was headed closing in on her enemy fast and had decided to go through a lane way between two buildings as it was the fastest route, then she heard a series of explosions that covered the sound of the order from Rock. The building next to her was starting to fall, Revy used all of her post Rock training agility to jump on to the collapsing building then jumped to one that was not crumbling. But then that started to crumble and she fell as she landed she jumped dodging the land slide of buildings then the buildings on the other side of the lane started to fall in her direction to escape she lifted up her Kalashnikov and in a split second setting it to full then firing to make a hole as she shot the falling wall above her after the wall felling her it broke apart leaving her with minor scrapes. She then jumped away heading a different direction to an open road but still heading towards her target.

The soldiers heard the order and without effort they reduced their energy to normal human levels.

The General noticing that Rock did not fall for his trap started sensing for strong foreign enemy energies he only found three. And one was on the sea heading away from land 'turning around to get more troops from your container ship are you, I wondered why the Lagoon company bought a ship, now I know.I have dreaded this day to be forced to play a chess game with a worthy opponent like that man Rockuro Okajima many men will lose their lives today."

Dutch now springing up grabs his Kalashnikov flips it not full auto and fires a controlled burst at his enemy.

His enemy was a big man as tall as himself only wider shoulders and thicker limbs. Yet the big man kept dodging as soon as Dutch repositioned the rifle. This fight was going to be close one if anyone makes the smallest margins of error they would end up dead. Dutch drops to the ground fires then springs up at a diagonal tackling the man forcing them to let go both of their rifles. The plan worked now Dutch then drew his pistol but it was smacked out of his hands as the big guy drew a custom huge calibre revolver that could use 7.62 NATO as Dutch saw him draw with both hands like a viper he wrested the gun out of the big guys hands breaking the dudes trigger finger throwing the gun away. Now it was a hand to hand battle.

Revy now had reached her target and was shooting her rifle in bursts

Her target kept dodging, while fire their own Kalashnikov at Revy, it was as if every time she repositions her rifle to fire a burst her enemy moves out of the way just in time. 'Maybe the rifle is too long' she then drops it and jumps out of the way drawing her pistols firing where she thinks the enemy will go, boom blood is seen spurting out of the enemy but they didn't go down. 'Time to finish it off'

Revy then sets her right hand pistol to full auto and fires a short burst in a sweeping motion. Her enemy ducks to dodge the bullets then jumps and fires at Revy who is forced to jump behind rubble for cover. Revy senses her enemy's energy and fires from behind cover in a sweeping motion at her enemies future position. Then she gets knocked back as a grenade explodes her cover and the shock wave sending her flying backwards.

Revy senses for her enemy and finds that it is fading exponentially, then there is no enemy energy to be felt. Her enemy was dead Revy knew she had just killed the General's Demolition Lieutenant from the brief that was handed out at the very beginning of the campaign before they even landed in Pakistan. 'No time for celebrations got another one to kill.' She then replaces her right handgun's magazine with a full one then holsters the pistols, she picks up her rifle puts the safety on then slings it across her back. Sensing for another energy she finds two near the battle she decides to take out the closest one to the battle.

Rock had now loaded the troop carrier van and the remaining soldiers in to the Lagoon leaving only 10 soldiers to guard the Vendetta. He and his troop reinforcements would beach the ship at the main port for the base

'The General would not expect this.'

As Rock steered the ship towards the beach.

The General sensing that one of his lieutenants died searched the entire area and sensed the location of his and the enemy's soldiers. He then ordered the soldiers around him to mobilise plot into two teams and flank the enemy in a pincer move.

The General's soldiers moved out.

Rocks soldiers however were in the thick of battle when energies started flanking their positions from both sides they didn't know what to do so they started finding cover where ever they could. And firing at the enemy but were pinned down they could not move.

Dutch was fighting hand to hand with the big enemy he was fast for his size, and in terms of pure strength and speed they were equal however Dutch and everyone else had been honing all their skills not just shooting they had polished their hand to hand skills. The big guy thew a haymaker at Dutch's head who just ducked then elbowed the big man in the throat who responded by kicking at Dutch who grabbed it with one hand then brought his other hand down in a chopping motion and Crack the leg bone shattered and bits of bone was now sticking out of the big guys leg. Dutch ruthlessly brought his hands together above his head and swung down as hard and as fast as he could slamming the big guy on his head sending it straight into the mud, he then bent down and snapped his neck. Dutch knew from the brief that this was the heavy weapons specialist and now he was dead. He then grabbed his rifle, pistol and shotgun then sensed for energies he found Revy heading towards the furthest one from the battle so he headed towards another energy signature that was closest to the main battle.

Rock then beached the ship then opened the front hatches the soldiers jumped out all the port holes the ones in the van drove out while Rock stayed in the ship.

Rock then sensed the battle field and found that his soldiers had been pinned down they had not lost lives due to his training but they were not bulletproof. On the right side there was a strong energy he was well within Kalashnikov range there was also a high energy within pistol range On the left side yet was moving around far too slowly to be using a firearm.

Rock then ordered over the radio to the soldiers from the Lagoon to split into two teams to wipe out the enemy flanking soldiers, the ones in the van will get out and the driver will plow through the enemy on the right side the ones who jumped out the port holes were to take the left side.

Rock then felt for Revy and Dutch and found that they were now within Kalashnikov range of each of their two targets. Rock then confident that his plan would succeed got out of the ship and sprinted around the battle charging straight for The General.

Dutch got to his target who was helping one of the injured then with his shotgun shot the medic in the head while the medic was concentrating on saving the soldier's life.'Sorry but orders are orders'

He then got behind cover and started shooting into the enemy flanking positions.

Revy saw her target he was up in the top most floor moving from room to room trying to take pot shots at Rocks soldiers while being pinned down at every window. Revy smiled as she sprinted towards the building during this entire thing not one of his soldiers had lost their lives thanks to the training they were given. Revy climbed up the stairs to the highest floor hiding her energy completely all the while then her foot made a creek on the old floor boards. She dropped to the ground as Kalashnikov fire tore through the walls above where she was, she silently crawled up against the wall and made her way to the door she then just just jumped out from behind the door frame and let loose her bullets in single mode, the soldiers Kalashnikov clicked as he jumped out of the way then still in mid air replaced the magazine letting the empty drop to the floor though it had bullets jammed inside. Revy fired back and dodged , while in mid air switches to full auto on both and let's loose on the future position of the enemy. The soldier gets hit by 23 rounds and looks like bloody Swiss cheese. Lying against the wall he talks" fuck, didn't think a bitch would get me but at least now life can't get worse from the orphan gutter to the fucking priest rape then charged with murder as a youth for that same fucking priest then to armed robberies the army was the best thing I had but then I fucked that up then General came saved us all now I can fucking rest from this shit now" as he died he smiled.

Revy "don't tell me your fucking life story wog I don't give a shit" but in her head 'ha he was kinda like me shitty life forced to kill to eat .'

Revy looking at the damaged mag lying on the ground 'ha Rock even foresaw this happening if we continued using mags this like we did I'd be dead now at the demolition lieutenants hands and this asshole wouldn't be.'

She then casually reloads her pistols and puts them in their holster.

She then puts her rifle on semi auto and starts picking off the enemy as Rocks reinforcements came in three groups two groups of around 14 on either side and the armoured van driver just ploughing through the enemy directly in front of her as if they were nothing she looked closer and realised that the driver was the dude that sold his van to Rock.

Rock was now at the Generals location he didn't bother hiding his ki any more. "General you have lost your empire but your life debt has still to be paid."

The General then stepped out the door Kalashnikov in hand. " Back from the grave with a vengeance I see."

Rock"I just want to confirm one thing why did you try to kill me"

General "I wanted to Take over the entirety of Roanapur combining forces with Balalika by dating her in secret, with you providing services the Triads would most likely use your wit and strategy to prevent that from happening . Unfortunately for them by the time they knew about us we were already together and they knew it was useless to kill us it would only start a war with the two war Veterans."

Rock" why didn't you take out the other factions."

General" easy it was not a profitable move the resources outweighed the profits and would loose money."

Rock "you will answer for your crimes Former Captain Achille De Angelo of the Italian Army for the attempted murder of Rockuro Okajima. I find you guilty."

Rock then fires his rifle full auto mode in bursts at the Former Captain and self proclaimed General.

The General dodged out of the way firing his own rifle.

Dutch now seeing that the enemy is finally smaller in number orders. And hearing the gun fight in the distance between Rock and The General. "Cease fire men"

The men stopped shooting and attacking. The enemy also stopped shooting after the soldiers ceased firing.

"Soldiers of the General I encourage you to surrender and join us there is no need to shed blood now all your Lieutenants are dead continuing fighting will only waste your lives your General is fighting my Commander who will win. You could join us, live and make plenty of money. All you have to do is swear Allegiance to the Black Rock Lagoon Privateers."

Most of the soldiers dropped their weapons but 20 soldiers went to fire their guns they were all shot instantly. Most of the soldiers were waiting on the outcome of the battle and choosing to side with the leader of who survives.

Several minutes had passed and he was down to the last four pouches of bullets for his 627 he was hiding behind large rock reloading. The General was very agile both had used up all their Kalashnikov ammo, the General then pulled out both custom revolvers firing silent bolts towards Rock who jumped up and fired the last burst of his rifle then throwing it at the General. After being hit with the rifle it made him drop both his pistols from the impact giving Rock a chance to pull out his revolver and fire 8 quick shots at him. As he landed he loaded the pistol in a split second and fired at the General who now pulled out his pistols set to full auto and fired, all the bullets missed as each of them kept dodging firing reloading and moving away from each other until they used half of their pistol ammo. He kicked up dirt into the Generals eyes causing pain giving him time to reload.

Rock finished reloading then felt the General try to flank him, he also felt him reload a larger magazine into his pistol. Rock then picked up a rock and threw it to awards a tree hiding his energy he goes the opposite direction firing where the General was about to go time seemed to slow down for Rock as he aimed at the Generals future position and pulled the trigger. The General then fell Rock noticed a huge hole going straight through his brain rapidly creating a large pool of blood. The General was dead now he could live in peace.

Rock then quickly made his way to the battle field.

The soldiers saw Rock who offered the same as Dutch as an answer all the soldiers swore allegiance to the Privateers. As with the other new recruits they would be tested.

Rock ordered 5 soldiers to be stationed there that were equipped with Bullet Proof armour.

Dutch then rounded up all the soldiers that had invaded and made two trips to Roanapur . The battle with Balalika was anti climactic one as Rock just walked in looking unarmed without his knife armed with only the baby browning.

He entered Hotel Moscow one of the soldiers stopped him then "who are you what do want"

Rock "I'm from the Lagoon Company I am here to make Balalika a business proposition." The soldier then called Balalika "Balalika, there is someone here from the Lagoon Company...no he is alone...ok...usual treatment for walk in's "

"Arms up you are to be searched for weapons." The Soldier then searched Rocks chest hips and each leg ignoring his arms. "He's clean".

They then let him walk straight to Balalika's office. There were two guards armed with Ak 74 using 5.56x39.

He enters her office and inside was The head of Hotel Moscow and her second in command Boris. As he walked in they both were utterly shocked at who they saw.

Balalika"Rock how I thought you were dead, I even Helped Dutch trying to find you for a week as a favour for your service."

Boris"I even led the search party to find you what happened?"

Rock"we got a transport job from an anonymous client when we got there to pick up the package there were mercenaries that asked for my name then shot at us I jumped on the ship and got behind cover then as I was going inside the ship I was hit and knocked off board then I played dead as the mercenaries stopped and took a photo of my presumably dead body as I held my breath. After they left I swam to the shore made a tourniquet out of my shirt and stopped the bleeding I then made a fire then cauterised the wound then put back the tourniquet destroyed any proof that I was there walked a while following the stars found a sloop then traveled a bit then when things quieted down a year and a half passed and I met back with Dutch and the crew."

"I employed the Lagoon Company to Protect a Container transport you weren't at that meeting."

Rock"I was still keeping low I still had a target on my head if I was still alive."

Balalika "fair enough but what is this that I am hearing that The Lagoon Company bought a Small Container ship and raised an army."

Rock"oh that was me it was to take out the one that hired those mercenaries that tried to take me out."

Balalika" who was it ?"

Rock"some one from Italy they are dead now. Now to the proposition is in taking out the one who ordered my death we have taken control of poppy and marijuana farms and processing and distribution plants. I know you sell drugs on occasion I want us to work together and make drugs safer by getting Testing them to determine the safest amount of drugs per single packet. I wish to sell the safest cocaine, marijuana and we stay friends."

Balalika "as interesting as this sounds I know that the Lagoon Company has taken down The Generals Organisation and killed my beloved Achille, in any other situation I would have acquiesced but as your company has been involved in my fiancée's murder I will allow you to safely leave but if I see you with the Lagoon Company I will kill you like the rest of them."

Rock in less than a split second drew his browning and shot and killed Balalika and her second in command Boris.

He then shoved the pistol in his pocket then ran out the door knocked out the the two door guards Stole one of their rifles takes off and puts on one of their 4 magazine vest.

Her soldiers tried to fight back but when a quarter of them were disabled by Rock on his own in thirty seconds they surrendered, Rock then offered them the chance to join and they took it pledging Allegiance to The Black Rock Lagoon Privateers.

The next day Rock then on his own took out any other groups that sold drugs in Roanapur. He also searched All the leaders homes and vehicles to find their secret account information then got Benny to make it looked like the leaders approved the transfer of the money to his own caymans island account he made separately under a shell company name. In the account now was 1billion dollars of saved up money.

A few months later he was in Balalika's office now his organising the distribution methods and reviewed findings of scientist that he hired to determine the safest amount of drugs for both Cocaine and Marijuana to put in each sachet.

He then received a phone call from his parents via the office phone.

"Rock son I heard now you run your own company now I am so proud of you I'm sorry we didn't contact you sooner but I bring bad news, your cousin Sakura died last week I still don't understand it, first she was perfectly healthy then her parents call us to say that she died suddenly it makes no sense. Just so you know the funeral is in two weeks"

Rock"what what did she die from was it drugs, I told her to be careful when she goes out partying and to try to only use a tiny bit just to be safe."

"We do not say such things over the phone it brings shame to the family."

Rock"shame SHAME SHE IS FUCKING DEAD And all you worry about is whether or not she brings shame to the family after that have some respect for the dead."

He then immediately hung up then called for his private jet that He took possession of after the fall of Balalika.

He then when to the funeral wearing a black suit with a black tie Revy was with him in a black dress that Rock bought her for this occasion.

When it was his turn to view the open casket and he saw the dead face of his cousin that he had grown up with and was closest to in the family something changed in him.

He wanted to now actually change the world he would make sure that anyone who buys recreational drugs will not die from an overdose ever again.

From that day he waged war against the Yakuza across the world then employed members who were soon leaving the Japanese military, then the Triads and employed members leaving the Chinese Military, The Mafias both Italian and Russian as well as all the Cartels around the world employing members leaving their respective militaries. In about 5 years he now had world wide distribution of drugs run like a well oiled military machine, world wide drug overdoses dropped by 90% over those 5 years.

Present day Rock was playing with his child while Revy was watching smiling on a fishing vacation on his small yacht.

Revy "who knew that I would marry the one of the unluckiest office workers in the world on a boat as a hostage and then later find out that he wanted change the world. That day I laughed in your face Rock when you told me about changing the world, look how wrong I was. You single handedly reduced overdoses to almost nothing across the entire f-ing world, I should have known better."

Rock "we did it together it was a group effort me you Dutch Benny the soldiers nothing would have happened if we didn't work together but if you want to blame someone for my success blame that General."

Revy just smiled as she looked at her baby boy try to walk on his own.


End file.
